Silver Dragon
by darkiceone
Summary: Ok all i can tell you that this fic is going to have lots of twist and turns. Please read! It starts off with the inu gagn in high school with their own gangs. Please read cuz i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gun Shot

The group of mikos, monks, demons, half demons, and humans walked down the dark busy streets of the city. All feared this group yet they still respected every member since every one of the group was the top of there class in high school. There leader was a thin girl with long raven hair. She wore black pants and a shirt that had a dragon as well as a dragon necklace. She wore black gloves that were cut so that her fingers were uncovered. She turned to her left where a girl with dragon earrings and a dark purple shirt stood. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. Her friend turned to her and asked, "Is every thing alright Lady Dragon?"

"Yeah, it's just that fucker is following us again." She replied.

"You and Sinta take the others to the place…I'm going to the mall." After I call you guys meet me in the dark alley by the movies." the girl called Lady Dragon ordered.

"O.k. but be careful." She unsecured.

"Take a chill pill Yumi, I'll be fine." Lady Dragon said as she walked away from the group.

The rest of the group pressed on as if no one had left the group. The raven hair girl made here way to the mall. Once she entered she walked into hot topic and looked around. She entered the necklace area and looked around just as a pair of earrings caught her eye she heard someone say, "I see you found the new stock we got. Shall I ring them up?"

"Hey, Shippo…no I'm fine just trying to keep my family safe. So what else you got?" she replied.

"Oh, well we got some bad ass pants and some new necklaces. Want me to get them?" Shippo asked.

"NO, just looking any way I have to go now. But thanks I'll come back tomorrow for some stuff though." She said

"Be careful!" Shippo yelled out

She walked out of the store and over to an ice cream shop. She got her favorite flavor and walked off. Just as she was walking someone pushed her which caused her to drop her cone. She looked up and hiss out, "Watch where you're going idiot."

"Stupid dragon…you should have watched for me." The man's cold voice replied

"Well is it isn't my dear friend Haku, how's it going prick." She hissed in rage.

Haku use to be her boyfriend until he tried to put her against her gang. She had truly loved him but once he showed his true colors she vowed she would never love again after what he did not her.

"Bitch, I suggest you watch your back if you care for yourself, other wise I suggest you get to your group. Haku bit out coldly before taking his leave.

Lady dragons' eyes widen as she made her way out. She took out her cell phone and called them to meet her. NO one would hurt her friends or her family. Once she was out side she looked for the best short cut and took it. As she ran and let her worry get the best of her she failed to notice that she was being followed. 'Where are they?' she thought as she looked around. It had taken her minutes to get to their meeting spot but she saw no one. She ten turned around and saw Haku with his gang the Purifiers with him before hissing out, "Where are they?!"

"Oh don't worry…their just in time or the show." Haku answered

"I'm tried of fighting; just leave us the fuck alone." She yelled at him as she turned and saw that every one was alright.

"That's a shame; here I thought you would put up a fight. Now turn the fuck around bitch." Haku said as he pulled out a gun.

"Lady Dragon!" She heard her group yell as they reached for her. Knowing that something was wrong she placed a very dark blue barrier up and around her friend before facing Haku and his gang.

"I want to see your pain and watch you breathe your last breath." Haku said as he aimed for her heart.

"You fucking coward…I should have gotten you arrested when I had the fucking chance." Lady dragon said as she took a step forward.

"Lady Dragon don't!" she heard Hinata yell out

"Lets us help you!" Yumi added.

"Get the gang out of here now!" she ordered.

"NO!" she heard her whole gang yell

"How sweet…if only you weren't afraid to kill me you would have never died. Good bye love." Haku said before a gun shot was heard.

Lady dragon jumped up into the air tried to avoid the bullet. However the bullet hit her stomach and once she landed she fell to one knee and bug her hand into the wound to pull out the bullet. No whimpers or cries of pain came from the girls' mouth. As Haku reloaded the gun he watched as he had a blank face. Just as he was going to shoot as he again a Inu-hanyou threw the gun away and grabbed Haku by the throat. She looked over her shoulder and saw the group around their leader once she had lowered the barrier.

"Tessa, don't…we don't kill." Lady dragon said.

"Your fucking lucky you bastard. Do this again and I will kill you with my bare hands." She growled out before throwing him out of the alley.

"We need to get her to the hospital." She heard Sinta say

"Meet me at her house…I will save her." Yumi ordered.

"I'll get some stuff from my dads medical store…can you take me Tessa?" a girl with blue eyes asked.

"Yeah, Yumi Hinata and I will meet you the rest of you guys there." Sinta said

"Just don't take long." Yumi ordered.

Once everyone was informed they made there way over to there leaders house. Once they arrived they knocked. Their Leaders mother answered the door and almost fainted while Yumi ran up to her leaders' room with her bleeding daughter the rest of the group explained every thing to their leaders' mother.

"What happened to my daughter?!" You promised to keep her safe! She should be at a hospital!" the woman yelled in horror

"Calm down mother dragon. Yumi is going to heal her…just trust us. It was Kagome's choice." Hinata explained as she walked in with Tessa

"Tessa what is going on here?" the woman whom they know as 'mother dragon' asked.

"Kagome knew this was going to happen only we got shot and she watched however she changed it so that we would be safe." Tessa explained before running upstairs with the supplies that Sinta and Hinata had brought.

"Look at all this blood…Hinata can you please pick up brother dragon up from his friends house and take him to his aunts." Mother dragon requested.

"Don't worry mother dragon we'll clean up for you…just stay calm." A small girl said as she walked into the cleaning closet for the cleaning supplies.

"Thank you Amy…I'll go and make some tea for all of you, then while we have our tea I would like to know why my daughter was shot in the first place." She said before entering the kitchen.

"Well…let's get started, Sinta, Amy and Kohaku get the blood out of the carpet…the rest of us will clean the living room and the floor." Tessa ordered as she walked down the stairs.

With out another word every one began to do what they were told. No one would dare question their leaders' left hand and her anger. 'Yumi you better save her…the scent to of death was starting to get on her.' Tessa thought as she focused on her job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes and healing

Tessa had walked into the room and saw Yumi cleaning the wound with her spit. But after Yumi noticed her, Yumi got up and took the supplies from her. Yumi then walked over to her wound and placed a cloth and pleasure on the wound. After the bleeding had stopped Tessa walked over to Yumi and asked, "There's no on the way to save her is there?"

"Get out, I'll be done in a bit…I will not let her die." Yumi growled out

"You better not." Tessa growled back.

In a different dimension

"Inuyasha the jewel shard is in his chest!" Kagome yelled as she shot her arrow

"Kagome watch out!" he yelled as he pulled her out of the way.

"Wind tunnel!" a man's voice was heard in the battle field

"Miroku no!" a girls voice was heard asked words

"Damn it, Kagome shot your arrow after I have him down to his head." Inuyasha told her before he ran back into battle.

After a while of fighting there was a huge bight light and their enemy was finally killed. Once the smoke cleared the small group looked at on another and they all had the same question. 'Where's the jewel?' After a long moment of silence Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and asked, "Where the hell is the jewel?"

Back with Lady Dragon

Once Tessa was out of the room Yumi walked over to her leaders' body and pulled out a knife. 'Please forgive me.' Was Yumi's last thought before she cut her wrist and let her demon blood fall into the open wound. She closed her eyes and let some of her demonic power slip into her leaders' body before saying, "Blood to blood, power to power…help me save this friend of mine. Change her…model her so that she may live." so softly as if she were afraid to wake the dead.

Yumi watched as a black heart was formed on her leaders' forehead. She let out a sigh, but just as she was about to walk over to the girls body she felt the surge of power coming form the unconscious girl. She could feel her leaders' miko energy combine and accept the demonic blood as well as power. She walked out of the room and found all the blood off of the floor and everything clean. Just as she walked into the kitchen she heard mother dragon ask, "Why was my daughter shot?"

Yumi let out a small sigh before answering, "She was shot because Haku thinks miko's monks and demons can not be friend, that they must be enemies." as she entered the room.

Every one but Tessa stood up and allowed Yumi the option to sit where ever she wanted as she sat down and looked at every one' faces as she heard mother dragon say, "Will you report this?"

"We can't, my father my be a cop but Haku has higher up connections." Sinta said

"How is she?" mother dragon asked

"Uh…she's going to be fine but I'm sorry mother dragon but I made her into a hanyou." Yumi answered as she kept her head down in shame.

Mother dragon stood up from her chair and walked over to Yumi. Yumi was expecting a slap but what she wasn't expecting was for the women to huge her and cry out her thanks for saving her daughter. Mean while the once raven hair leader laid in bed now with a deep blue hair color, with doge ears poking out of her head. Slowly her eyes began to open to reveal hazel colored, dog shaped eyes. She sat up and looked around before asking, "What the hell happened?"

She looked around her room and saw blood every where so she ran down stairs and found every one and her mother sitting in the kitchen. Her mother was in tears and the whole group looked worried. That's when it hit her; every thing came back and hit her like a ton of bricks. But before she even thought about her self, her first words were, "Is every one alright?"

"Very one is fine lady dragon but the question should be if you are fine." Kohaku said.

"I'm sorry lady dragon but I …while I was saving you got turned into a hanyou." Yumi said as she stood up and turned away.

"I'm fine and I don't care…every one is to go home and stay in doors till told other wise. Yumi, Tessa make sure every one gets home safely. I need to speak with my mother." Lady dragon ordered as she walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"O.K. will you call us or will we call you?" Tessa asked.

"I want every one in our web sit…I'll post the news there now go." She said.

Every one stood up and left their leader and her mother to talk. Once they were gone leady dragon took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. After a few moments of silence lady dragon asked, "Where's my brother?"

"He does at your aunt's house…now explain right now." Her mother said in an upset tone

"Uh, it's a long are you sure you want to hear it?" she replied.

"Now." Her mother said with more force

"Well you know that there are very little demons and hanyous at my school right?" she began.

"Yes but what does it have to do with my daughter being shot?" her mother replied.

"Well our rival gang is a gang of monks and mikos that believe all demons are evil and should be killed. He tried to get me to back stab my gang but I refused. He got tried of losing so he shot me." She explained in one big breath.

"It least you did the right thing…dear I'm sorry but I've decided that it will be safer it I move you schools. We are moving to Tokyo to live with your grandfather." Her mother said.

"I was wondering when you'd tell me that, how long?" she replied

"You have five days to pack…I'm enrolling you as a hanyou and helping you control your miko energy at the back of the main house once we move." Her mother explained as she got the last of the cups washed.

"Alright, now I'm going to go and clean up my room do you need anything?" she asked.

"Oh, no I'll call you when dinner is ready." Her mother replied.

"Thanks mom…I'm sorry for my mistake." She said before running up the stairs and to her room.

"Kagome entered her room and stared at herself in the mirror. Her once black hair was night blue color, at the end of her hair her tips were a blood red color. Where her nails once were she now had claws and fangs for teeth. After cleaning her room she grabbed her lab-top and logged in. every one was there and waiting for answer.

**Note (Yumi is demondragon, Hinata is bluedragon, Tessa is halfdragon) Online pen names. **

Ladydragon: every one here?

Demondragon: no, it's just you, me Tessa and Hinata here.

Bluedragon: the others got in trouble with their parents.

Halfdragon: so are you ok?

Ladydragon: uh, we're having a meeting in two days…Yumi how do I learn my attacks and different forms.

Halfdragon: don't go full demon!!!

Bluedragon: what of mother dragon?

Ladydragon: I'm moving to Tokyo in five days. I'm leaving Tessa and Yumi in charge till I get back.

Halfdragon: when do you leave?

Ladydragon: in five days…remember we will all meet in two days so make sure every one is there.

Demon dragon: ok but what's the schools name?

Ladydragon: have to go…)

One she logged out and went into her media file she put some music on as she got ready for bed. After words she pressed paused and walked down stairs to tell her mother good night only to find her mother crying and holding a picture of her close.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you dear?" she asked as she wiped the tears away

"No, I was going to tell you that I'm going to bed. I was hoping if you could tell me the name of the school I was going to as well." She explained here self.

"Oh yes its Shikon high and school is in a week after we arrive so I would like to leave Japan once you and your brother are packed."

"We can leave in three days, on the third day we'll board the plane or train." She replied.

"We're taking a plane…it's faster." Her mother answered.

"Oh, ok well night." The now hanyou girl said before hugging her mother.

After she pulled away she walked up the stairs and went straight for her computer. She wanted to know about the school and made get a map of the place. After staying up till four she finally got some sleep.

The girl spent her only day away from the group packing and separating her belongings. However once the day came she woke up early and was gone. She didn't have to wait long since every one was eager to hear the important news. After making sure every one was there she cleared her throat and said, "Thanks for coming; all I have to say is that I'm moving to Tokyo and leaving Tessa and Yumi in charge."

With in seconds the room was filled with questions and replies, and now that she had better hearing it hurt her like hell. She quickly let lose some of her power and wait for every one to settle down. Once they were all settled she added, "No questions or arguments. Yumi and Tessa will look after things until I return. I don't want to hear that you lacked off and if you do you'll deal with me." in a dangerous growl.

"Lady Dragon…what high school are you going to?" Kohaku asked.

"If I tell you all then I don't want you visiting unless you ask if it's a good time and I'm going to Shikon high." She answered.

"Lady Dragon if you meet a girl name Sango may you please tell her to call me to my cell phone." The same boy asked as she handed her the number and a small box.

"Sure…now is there any thing else?" she asked as she took what he had for her.

"Lady Dragon…please don't forget us." Hinata said weakly

After every thing was said and down she took her leave and left with her family. Once they arrived they unpacked and settle down. The week soon flew by and they were all ready for their life in Tokyo to start. No one knew that it would end up worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Student rocky Start

The class was packed and everything was loud as expected. There was a new student entering the school and the principal figured they wouldn't miss out on anything since it was the first day of school. Three friends sat together and behind them was the gang. Their leader was a hanyou. Just as everyone yelled the principal appeared and everyone was quiet. Then they heard her sway, "Welcome back students. I hope this year will be better than the last one."

"Get on with it!" a student was heard yell

"I'll see you in my office Momegi…any way I'd like to introduce our newest student Kagome Higurashi."

A girl in black baggy pants walked on stage. She had a blood red shirt that said, 'Love is for the weak minded.' And chains hanging form her pants. What caught the leader of the silver gang was her hanyou from. He was brought out of his daze when he heard Kikiyo (the school slut.) yell out, "It's another hanyou freak!"

"Shut the fuck up you worthless bitch!" the girl on stage yelled back before saying, "My name is Kagome and that's all you need to know." before walking of the stage and out of the gym.

"Yo…Inu what should we do?" a guy with purple eyes asked

"Leave it to me." He said before walking out and after the girl.

He followed the scent out side and us a sakura tree. Before he could jump up the girl he was after jumped out and growled, "What the fuck do you want?"

"The mane is Inuyasha and I was just here to give you your props for telling that bitch off." He said.

"What ever…is that all?" she asked a little less coldly.

"No, I was hoping if I could walk you to your classes." He replied.

"And why would you want to do that? You barely know me." She said as she stretched

"You see Kikiyo is the leader of a miko gang her and I would just like you to be safe." He explained.

"And is that the only reason?" Kagome asked as she finally faced him, 'why am I pulsing?' she thought while hoping he couldn't see the plus.

"May be…my I see your schedule?" he asked

"Only if you tell me your name." she replied.

"It's Inuyasha." He said as he waited for her to hand him the piece of paper.

She handed him her schedule with out saying anything. She looked around and noticed a girl and a guy walking over to them. She stepped back and got ready to fight. However she relaxed once she picked up this Inuyasha guys scent on them. She then heard the guy say, "Hey Inu…we're all waiting for you."

"Yeah, so……hey who's she?" a girl added.

"I'm Kagome…you are?" she said in a very cold voice.

"Chill out Kagome, this is Sango and Miroku. They are in our classes." Inuyasha said.

"Our?" Kagome asked as she took her schedule back.

"Yeah, you have most of your classes with us, now come on I want you to meet my gang." Inuyasha replied as he took her by the arm.

But before he could drag her away she took her hand back and growled out, "Hold on…I'm not joining your gang is that's what you want. I promised my mother I'd stay out." as she stepped away from the three.

"Chill out Kagome, we only wants you make some friends. Just cuz you know us doesn't mean you're in." Sango replied.

"I guess but aren't the other gangs going to think I'm in?" she added.

"NO, not unless you have our symbol now come on lets get going before first starts." Sango answered her again before dragging her to a tree.

'Yumi, Tessa…guess I'm just going to have to do what they say. At least until I can let my secret out.' Kagome thought as she was dragged off.

They soon reached group about the size of her old group. There were humans, demons, and mikos. She looked around and then spotted Inuyasha so she walked over to him but what she found odd was that the demons and hanyous backed away from her. She looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What's with them?"

"Nothing, everyone get to class…no one is to be late." He said before walking away with a very confused Kagome.

Once they entered the class room Kagome sat by Sango and kept away from Miroku and Inuyasha. After awhile of thinking about what she should do she passed a not over to her and decided to get to know her.

In the note (_Kagome _Sango)

_Sango…I hope you don't mind me asking but do you have a brother. _

Yeah but he doesn't live with me and my mom. Why?

_Just wondering, do you know where I can find a good necklace store? _

Yeah how about we go together it's at the mall.

_That would be great._

But before Kagome could hand the note back to Sango the teacher called on her and said, "Kagome what is the answer to the equation on the board." Kagome looked at the board and said, "First of all if I did give you an answer it would be wrong seeing as how you forgot to add the second part of the equation." in a smart ass tone.

"Kagome! You are new here and you've already gotten detention for the week." The teacher said as she corrected her mistake on the board.

"For what?... Correcting you when you should be the one correcting us?" Kagome added.

"Get out of my class room now!" the teacher yelled.

"The hell I will." She replied coldly.

"You will do as I say! Now get out of here!" the teacher roared with anger as she let some of her own miko energy slip out.

"Fine…but next time leave out the fucking threats you bitch." Kagome growled out before walking out of the class.

As Kagome walked down the halls she noticed that she was being followed. She looked down each hall and waited till she found a dark hall way. Once she found a prefect spot she stopped and turned around and said, "Show your self now." From the shadows a demon came out with two others by his side and took a step forward while she took a step back. Kagome waited for them to make the first move. And as if on cue they jumped her. She barely got away before running down the hall and into a class room. She turned around and walked over to the teacher before saying. "I was...uh fuck it, sorry to interrupt but I was told to tell you that Kikiyo is to report to the office."

Before Kikiyo could say anything the bell rang and Kagome made a run for it to her next class. In her next class Kagome noticed that only Sango was with her and not the guys. Kagome took a seat by Sango and said, "So we going in your car or we having Miroku take us?"

"I have a car so don't worry. So where'd you go?" Sango asked with amusement.

"No where, oh can we stop by my house to tell my mom." Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Sango replied.

"Cool." Kagome said as they finally drew there attention to the front of the class.

One the bell rang for lunch Kagome was getting her things together when Sango came up to her and said, "Come on, we usually have a pick-nick out at the back of the school."

"Thanks but I'd rather not. Once I start hanging with you guys everyone is going to think I'm in your gang." Kagome replied before she looked at her.

"Look you won't be joining and we'll get the word out but come on. I don't want to miss out on a good friend." Sango stated

"Uh…fine but if they start saying shit like that then we'll only be talking in class and on the phone." Kagome said as she gave a weak smile. 'Sorry guys but I mind as well make friends.'

Kagome followed Sango to the back of the school and found the group sharing there food and having a fun time. But once they got close enough everyone went silent until they heard Inuyasha say, "What's up…oh hey Kagome, Sango…come on lets' eat."

As Sango began to walk over to the group Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and asked, "So what's your gangs' name?"

"It's the silver cloud gang. Come on let's eat." He said as he took hold of her and pulled her over to every one.

This time however none of the demon or hanyous backed away. They greeted her and she actually had fun. Kagome spent her lunch hour talking and getting to know some of the people in the group. Once the bell rang they walked to class with a feeling of being watched. After school Kagome and Sango headed to the mall after going to talk to Kagome's mother. Once they arrived Sango went straight for the necklace store that she had told her about.

"Wow Sango this place is great!" Kagome said as she looked around, 'They have better shit hear then back at home.' She thought.

Kagome was amazed with the store. There were dragon necklaces, dogs, swords, demons and more. She found so many dragon ones that she wanted to buy them all for her gang but couldn't. 'Sorry guys.' She thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when she head Sango ask, "So what are you looking for?"

"Uh, well I was thinking about getting a heart with a sword going though it." Kagome replied.

"Sure thing, come on there over here." Sango said as she led the way

"Do you work here?" Kagome asked

"No I use to but then I quiet. The manager was a real pig." Sango answered.

"Oh, well how about we get something to eat. I'll pay." Kagome offered.

"Sure but we are splitting the bill." Sango added.

After Kagome bought her necklace she and Sango walked over to the food court for some food. Sango decided that she would have some chicken form McDonalds while Kagome had a burger. After they ate they were just sitting and just talked. But just as they got ready to leave a small group of guys came up to them and a tall long black haired guys said, "Kagome…I am Naraku and I would like you to join my gang as my mate."

"Like I told Sango and my other friends…I'm not joining anyone so fuck off you disgusting spider demon." Kagome growled as she and Sango stood up.

"You heard her so leave us alone Naraku." Sango hissed out.

"That is not an option…you see Kagome IS leaving with me." Naraku growled back as his group surrounded the too.

"She isn't leaving with a low life like you. So we mind as well take this out side." Sango hissed again in pure fury.

"Sango and I will lead the way." Kagome growled out.

Sango led Naraku and the others to the very old part of the mall. They walked out and Sango stood on the side walk. Kagome joined her side and Naraku as he was impatient growled out, "so now what you stupid bitch."

"Now you leave Sango and Kagome alone." A new voice said.

Naraku and his group turn to where the voice had come from only to find that they were out numbered by Inuyasha gang. Naraku let out a growl before taking his gang and getting the hell outa there. Inuyasha then turned to Sango and said, "You're late."

"Sorry but I didn't think it'd take long. Where's Miroku?" Sango replied.

"He'll be back; he went to get the order." Inuyasha answered.

"OK. I'm going to leave now. I'll see you guys later." Kagome said as she backed away. 'Man and I thought they were clean too.' She thought.

"Kagome don't you want a ride home?" Sango asked.

"NO, I'm fine but thanks anyway." She said as she turned to leave

"You know we ordered a bunch of necklaces that are all the same so that my gang is safe right?" Inuyasha said as he caught on to her assumption.

"Oh, it's not that …I just have to get home." She said.

"Then I'll take you. I did bring you so come on. I'll meet you guys at the place." Sango said as she walked over to Kagome.

"Sure…be careful." Inuyasha said.

"We will…come on Kagome." Sango said.

After Sango dropped Kagome off, she left and met up with her friends. Kagome on the other hand went out to her room, did her home work before logging in on her web site to see how things were. No one knew that Naraku had made a strong and purely evil allay on the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Thinking and Problems

The next day Kagome met up with Sango and followed her to the same place they had been at lunch. Kagome was glad that she met them and hoped that everything would be alright. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Eri, a demon slayer say, "Hey Kagome you listening?"

"Oh, sorry Eri I was just thinking what did you say." Kagome said.

"I was asking you if you wanted to go to the movies with us after school." Eri asked.

"Sorry but I have to go home and baby sit my little brother." Kagome answered

"Oh, well may be some other time." Eri said before walking way.

"Been there…come on we're going to be late to class." Sango said

"O.K…I hope the teacher isn't mad any more." Kagome said with amusement.

"Hope not." Miroku said.

"Let's just get to class." Inuyasha bit out harshly.

"What's up with him?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he and his brother got into a fight last night. He just needs to cool off." Miroku answered.

Just as she hoped the teacher merely give her heath glares but was quiet. Kagome and Sango were doing there work while the guys were busy talking. Miroku was tried of beating around the bush so after getting Inuyasha to talk he finally asked, "So what's really bothering you?"

"Naraku…he's up to something and I'm afraid he might use Kagome against me." He answered

"Don't worry inu…she won't get bragged into this." Miroku reassured him

"What ever…let's just do the work." Inuyasha growled out

Kagome had heard everything and now she was just not sure about her new friends. She liked then and god only knew how much she loved Inuyasha but she refused to be exposed. She won't hurt her mother again. Once Kagome entered her next class she sat with Sango and took her notes. Sometime during the class Kagome began a not and told Sango the following:

Note: (_Kagome, _Sango)

_Sango during lunch and in the mornings I'm going to be on my own. _

What? Why?!

_Inuyasha thinks Naraku will use me to get to him and if I get bragged into this my mom will flip._

Look, give us the rest of the week and if nothing happens then stay but if something does happens you can leave.

After Kagome read the last part she really had to think about it. On one had she could stop everything and on the other she could help her family. 'Kohaku I will keep my promise.' Was he last thought before she wrote down her answer and handed it to Sango.

_Fine but later you have to spend the night at my house. _

It's a deal.

After class Kagome and Sango met up with the group. After a while with talking with Eri Kagome was called by Inuyasha so that they could talk in privet. After a while of standing away from the group in silence Kagome said, "So what's up?"

"Kagome I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner and maybe a movie thins Friday." Inuyasha asked

"Uh…sure what time?" Kagome said as she blushed and looked away.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He answered as he handed her a necklace.

Kagome looked down in her hands and saw that it was a small sliver chain with a rain cloud. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled before she kissed him side of his face. After words she said, "Thank you." before walking a way. 'Well mama is going to be happy.' She thought.

'She said yes…she let me counter her.' Inuyasha thought happily before returning to his group. Some of the group member asked the if they should start calling her sliver queen but he said no.

During third block Kagome was paired up with a girl she didn't even know for a lab. Kagome turned to the girl and eyed her. She had red hair, green eyes and was a wolf demon. Jus as Kagome was about to say something the girl beat her to it.

"Hey, I'm Ayame and don't worry I don't mind hanyous. So you know what to do?"

"Oh yeah I'm Kagome…w have to get this chemicals create three different ones before making one strong chemical while following the steps." She said.

"God I hate this subject. Well we better get started." Ayame sighed out.

"Yeah, I would like to finish." Kagome added.

While they were working on their lab Ayame notice d the necklace she was wearing. At first she wasn't sure if she should ask but after awhile of getting to know each other while doing their work she finally asked, "So are you in the sliver cloud gang?"

"Oh, no I'm only really good friends with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Eri. Why do you ask?" Kagome replied.

"Your necklace, it has the symbol of the leader of the sliver cloud gang. But I'm guessing he's just protecting you." Ayame replied.

"Oh, Inuyasha give it to me, wait what does this mean?" Kagome asked, 'Shit! I got careless.' She thought.

"Nothing, it's just others are going to be thinking the same shit I thought. I could help lesson the rumor by telling my gang it's not true." She offered.

"Please and thank you, so how many gangs are their here anyway?" Kagome said as they began to pour the two chemicals that were already done together.

"Well you have mine, the wolf tripe, and then there is Kikiyo's the mikos, Naraku's the spiders and Inuyasha's the sliver cloud gang." Ayame answered as she added the final chemical to finish the last chemical of the lab.

"Wow, there's more here then in my last school and town." Kagome said

"Damn you really must have lived in a small town." Ayame said.

"Yeah, I did." Kagome replied.

After they were done Kagome and Ayame turned in their work and went back to their seats. By the time school was over Kagome had become good friends with Ayame. Not as good her with Sango but close. Kagome walked home and found her mother in the kitchen. After putting her stuff in her room she went back down and told her mother, "I have good news for you."

"Did you stay out of trouble/" her mother joked

"Even better, I have friends and I might have a boyfriend." Kagome replied.

"That's great dear! What's his name? When are you two going out?" her very excited mother asked.

"He's Inuyasha, his hanyou and we have a date on Friday." Kagome answered.

"That's great! Oh Yumi called…there waiting or you on your web site." Her mother told her calmly.

"Thanks, I'll be in my room." Kagome said before running up the stairs and to her room.

"It's because of all the freedom you give her that she ended up like that." Her father said.

"I trust her to make the right choices." She replied, 'as much as I hate it.' she thought.

Kagome closed her bedroom door and went straight for her lab top. After she logged in she found Bluedragon, Demondragon and Halfdragon logged in.

Ladydragon: What's up?

Demondragon: finally!

Bluedragon: How's school?

Ladydragon: It's fine but what's up. I only told you to call if there was trouble.

Halfdragon: someone killed Haku and took over his gang.

Ladydragon: was it any one from our gang?

Demondragon: NO, it's a gang that wanted to grow.

Bluedragon: so far they haven't attacked up what should we do?

Ladydragon: don't fight unless they attack first. Find a name and get back to me.

Halfdragon: what about you? Are you safe?

Ladydragon: why wouldn't I be?

Bluedragon: because the new gang came from Tokyo.

Demondragon: so if anyone there finds out who you are you won't be safe.

Ladydragon: Don't worry I have friends if it comes to it.

Halfdragon: have you found a mate? Has any guys asked you if they can counter you? (She asked knowing that she had forgotten to tell her about this subject)

Ladydragon: what's countering?

Demondragon: it's when a demon or hanyou asks you out and offers you a gift.

Halfdragon: if you accept the gift then by demon terms you're his girlfriend.

Ladydragon: well…then our gang might grow.

Bluedragon: what is that suppose to mean.

Demondragon: what's the gang's name?

Ladydragon: the sliver cloud gang so be nice I have to go and thanks. Oh be careful.

Once Kagome logged out she went to the back of her house and began to work with her miko energy. About an hour of practicing she walked back into her house for dinner. Her mother watched as her now human daughter walked in and sat by her brother.

"It's the child's weaken state?" her grandfather asked.

"Nope, I can change forms." Kagome answered as she took to her hanyou from.

"So you can be human?" he asked.

"Yes, but I would rather be my self." Kagome answered as she started to eat her meal.

"Let's just have a peaceful meal. Kagome tonight is your turned to clean up after dinner." Her mother said as she sat down. '

"O.K. mama." Kagome replied.

Once dinner was over and the dishes done Kagome went up stairs and took a bath. After her bath the phone rang which she picked up. "Hello Higurashi residents."

"Kagome? It's me Sango."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing, I was calling to see if you needed any help getting ready for your date with Inuyasha." she teased.

"NO but how do you know?"

"The whole group already knows. Amy was the one that told me."

"Great…anyway so have you asked about spending the night yet?"

"Yeah my mom wants to meet you first thought but since you have a date this weekend how about I spend the nigh next weekend."

"O.K. well I'll see you at school tomorrow." She told her.

"K, bye." Kagome said

"Bye."

After they hung up Sango placed her phone down and turned to her night stand. There on her night stand was a picture of her brother. After her parents split up he was forced to go with her father and she chose to be with her mother. 'Kohaku…please be safe." she thought before turning off the light and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Missed date and depressing decisions**

The rest of the week flew by. Kagome was confused and had to fight off the urge to yell at everyone that called her sliver queen. That was one of the things she wanted to ask Inuyasha to do. It was after school and she was walking home. Inuyasha had some problem with another gang so she decided to just walk home on her own. 'Uh hope he doesn't leave thinking I gave him the wrong address.' she thought as she walked up the shrine steps. Once she reached her house she went straight to her room lost in her thoughts.

'What if he refuses me once he finds out who I really am?' Kagome thought sadly, 'I know I like him a lot but I...uh!' she thought as she dressed her self. "I'm not telling him and if I lose him it's his loss." she told herself quietly. Once she was done getting ready she went down stairs and checked the time. It was 6:30, half an hour before he was supposed to pick her up. She was brought out of thought when she heard her mother ask, "What time is he coming for you?"

"Oh, seven but he got into a fight after school so he might be late." Kagome answered

"Please don't tell me he's in a gang or similar to one" he mother pealed

"Sorry, mom but he is the leader of the sliver cloud gang. Are you mad at me?" Kagome replied sadly

"Kagome please just stay out of them. I'm not angry but if he drags you into this again I will send you to boarding school." her mother said painfully.

"Mama...I'm sorry...I promise I won't get dragged into any of it." Kagome said before standing up and walking away.

"I know...dear please don't take it the wrong way." Ms. Higurashi said as her daughter walked away and outside the house.

Kagome had heard what her mother said and let a signal tear roll down her face. She waited at the bottom of the shrine steps and waited finally she took in a deep breath and walked back up to her house. 'That no good mother fucking son of a bitch!' she thought angrily. Once she entered the house she looked at the clock and found that it was 8:15. Her mother, brother and grandfather were sitting down and eating when her mother asked, "Back so soon?"

"No, he never showed. So what's for dinner?" she asked as she held to chain around her neck tightly. No matter how mad she was she just couldn't rip the necklace off and throw it.

"It's your favorite...would you like me to serve you a plate?" her mother answered.

"NO, I'll serve my self but thanks. After dinner I'm going to bed...I'm going to be training all day tomorrow." Kagome replied as she began to serve her own plate.

"Your better off so don't worry about it sis." her brother said

"I agree...he is not worthy of my granddaughter." her grandfather added.

Kagome smiled and took what comfort they gave her. Once she was done eating, Kagome went up to her room and listened to some music. Finally after calming her self down a little, Kagome got her phone and dialed Sango's number. However Sango wasn't the one that pick up the phone. Instead the phone was picked up by Sango's mother saying, "Hello Kinata"

"Hello is Sango home?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry she's not in at the moment, would you like to leave a message?" Kagome heard Sango's mother replied

"OH, well can you just tell her that Kagome called." she requested

"Oh of course I will good bye."

"Bye"

After she hung up Kagome went out side and jumped up into the god tree that was across the well house. Once she was at the branch she liked she sat down and leaned against the tree. 'What if he got seriously hurt? Ah! He better be in the hospital or dead for standing me up like that.' she thought angrily. 'I think I might actually love him...shit I think I do, I love Inuyasha.' she thought in shock. After having realizing this she shoved the thought to the back of her head and went to bed hoping that he was alright.

"Oh my god what happened?!" Sesshomaru!" a small 20 year old yelled as she helped a bloody Inuyasha in the house.

"Uh, got into a fight so don't worry Rin." Inuyasha said weakly as he tried to walk into the house on his own.

"So who'd you fight with this time?" a cold voice was heard as the sound of foot steps was heard coming down the stairs.

"Feh, what do you care Sesshomaru? You've always been to busy to help out your half brother." Inuyasha bite out.

"But I'm not now...Rin get the first aide while I clean the wounds." Sesshomaru said.

"O.K. is right back." Rin said as she ran off.

Inuyasha eyed his brother and waited to b e thrown down and beaten for coming home so beat up. But he was surprised when his brother threw him on the couch and walked away. Sesshomaru came back with a rag and some water. 'What the hell? Has he gone crazy?' Inuyasha thought as his brother cleansed his wounds. Finally he got so confused that he asked, "What's the deal Sesshomaru, why are you helping me?"

"I finally understood what father told me before he died. So now I will do the right thing...brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Brother...yeah well can you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be" Sesshomaru replied.

"Let two of my friends spend the night. They're passed out in the car." Inuyasha answered.

"Uh, tell Rin where I went." he growled out with no real anger before going out.

Inuyasha then closed his eyes and began to think, 'Damn that Naraku...he will pay if she doesn't went me any more. I have to go see her.' he thought. Inuyasha got up and entered the kitchen. Just as he was walking out of the side door in the kitchen he heard Rin calling him. 'Sorry Rin...but I have to make things right.' Inuyasha thought before leaving the house and running the address. 'Is this even the right address? It's just a shrine but her scent is here.' he thought as he reached the steps. With out a care he jumped up all the steps and followed her scent to a tree. 'Probably thinking about how big of a jerk I am.' he thought, as he got closer to the house. But before he could reach the house he was knocked out and thrown over his brothers' shoulder. "You'll learn will you?" Sesshomaru said before taking him back to the house.

"Kagome we're leaving are up sure you don't went to come with us!" Her mother yelled.

"No, I'm, see you later!" she yelled back before releasing one of her arrows.

"Alright...we'll be back by three." was the last thing Kagome heard from her mother before they left.

'At least they'll have a good weekend.' she thought angrily as she let another arrow go. Kagome had woken up at five and had been up since for two hours straight trying to make her self feel better. She had tooken her human miko form so that she could use more of her miko energy in venting. That morning however she had managed to force herself to take off the necklace that she had gotten from Inuyasha. 'Asswhole isn't going to hear from me. I'm not going to talk to him at all.' she thought as she continued to let out her frustration on the tree. After about another half hour of training kagome went back inside. Just as she had entered the house the phone rang. Kagome picked it up and said, "Hello Higurashi residents."

"Hello is Kagome there?" a voice was heard.

"This is she...may I ask who is calling." she replied.

"This is Sango's mother, have you talked to her. She didn't come home and I would like to know if she's alright." the woman explained

"I'm sorry but I'm sure she's fine but I will can and let you know if I hear anything form her." Kagome stated.

"Alright then...thank you." was the last thing she heard before the line went dead.

'And if he let anything happen to Sango I'm going to kill him.' she thought angrily. Mean while Sango opened her eyes and found her self in a strange room. Once it registered that it wasn't her room she stood up and looked around. Just as she found her shoes the door opened and she immediately attacked and did a high kick to defend herself.

"Is this any way to treat your host?" a cold voice asked as he caught her leg in mid kick.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sango asked as she pulled to get her leg back.

"I'm Inuyasha's brother, he and your other friend are down stairs talking." he replied and left the room.

"Shit my mom is going to kill me." Sango yelled before running down the stairs and getting the phone. Inuyasha and Miroku watched her as she dialed a phone number and waited. Ten they heard her say, "Mom...no I'm fine...no I'm at a friends house...she did o.k. I'll be home soon...ok...bye."

"Who were you talking to?" Miroku asked.

"My mom, look I have to get home so fill me in later." Sango said as she headed back up stairs to get her shoes.

"I'll take you...Miroku's staying so we'll drive you before we go and check on the others that were hurt." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, but just be careful." Sango said before leaving them alone.

"Who are we checking on first?" Miroku asked,

"Eri, Amy, then Yuki, Yumi and then I'll take you home." Inuyasha answered, 'And after words I'm going to see Kagome.' he thought.

"Don't forget Mat was hurt too." Sango's voice was heard from eh stair case.

"That's true, let's see to him first. He is after all the youngest of our group." Miroku said.

"O.K then lets' get going." Inuyasha said as she stood up

"You better be careful." a girl's voice was heard.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha turned to the stair case and saw a girl with Inuyasha' brother. Sesshomaru eyes were cold and Inuyasha knew that he also meant it. "I'll be fine and we will be careful."

"I have your word on this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Miroku, Sango lets go." Inuyasha said

"Than you very much for your help." Sango said before walking out.

"Do you think they'll be o.k.?" Rin asked

"You have nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around his mates waist.

"Ummm...I hope your right. How long is he planning on leading them?" Rin asked

"Don't know but I'm sure if he continues the fight will stop." Sesshomaru answered.

"O.K., would you like some breakfast?" Rin asked

"That's sounds good. I'll help you." Sesshomaru answered.

"Hey, Inuyasha what was up with your brother?" Miroku asked as they stopped at a stop light.

"I thought he was O.K." Sango added

"That's cuz you didn't know him before he lost his mind." Inuyasha told her

"Whatever, just call me if anything comes up and I'll call to your cell should any thing happen." Sango said as they parked in front of her house.

"Be careful." Miroku said

"It's my mom not my bad." Sango hissed before getting out and walking over to the house.

Sango waved at them as they drove off. Once they were gone she walked inside and was hugged by her stressed out mother. Sango smiled and hugged her mother back. After explaining what happened and where she was, Sango went to her room and dialed Kagome's number. 'What could she have wanted?' she thought as the line rang.

Kagome was on her cell phone talking with Hinata. She had called and reminded Kagome of her cell phone. They had been talking for a while about how things were and about Kagomes anger. Kagome was a little happier when the phone rang, "Oh hold on Hinata it's the home phone." Kagome said before putting the cell phone down and picking up the phone. "Hello Higurashi residents."

"Kagome...it's Sango"

"Oh, hey are you ok?" Kagome asked with a worry filled voice

"Yeah, I'm fine, so what was it you needed to talk about?" Sango asked

"Oh, that umm hold on k?"

"K"

Kagome put the phone down and picked up her cell phone to hand up with Hinata and let out a small sigh. Once she was ready she picked up the phone and asked "Was Inuyasha hurt?"

"Yeah, the worst then the rest. Why? wait...oh my god your date!" Sango yelled

"Yeah but that's ok I understand." Kagome replied.

"So your going to talk to him?" Sango asked

"I'm not that understanding, that's why I called. I'm going to e eating alone the next couple of days." Kagome explained

""But it wasn't his fault. it was Naraku's." Sango tried to convince her

"I know but that should be no excuse. At my last school I dated a guy that was the leader of a gang. He was a little late but her never stood my up." Kagome hissed

"Kagome please...you have no idea how bad you will hurt him." Sango said with a hint of anger

"And you have no idea how much it hurt me! I do like him a lot but if I'm going to be stood up every time he has a fight I won't. it just hurts to much." Kagome replied just as angrily.

"Kagome...what do you want me to tell him?" Sango asked now understanding where she came from, 'if it was Miroku I would have done alto worse than not talking to him.' she thought.

"Just tell him I don't refuse him but that I just need time to think about this." Kagome said

"Are you going to be eating alone?" Sango asked.

"Maybe, I have a friend I think you know her. Ayame?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah but they are our rivals." Sango said.

"Look I'm not in your gang so there are not mine. I have to go but I'll talk to you in class oh and tell him I'm not talking to him in class either." Kagome said before she hung up.

'Inuyasha isn't going to like this on bite.' Sango thought as she hung up the phone before picking it up again and dialed Inuyasha's number. However Miroku was the one to pick up and after a while she finally got him to hand Inuyasha the phone.

"What's up?" she heard Inuyasha say.

"Kagome told me to tell you not to expect her to talk to her during, after and before classes and that she doesn't refuse you that she just has to think." Sango said.

"What?! Damn it is she going to be with us still?" he asked now enraged

"No, she's going to be with Ayame." Sango answered.

"Did she say anything about the necklace?" he asked

"NO, so what are you going to do now?"

"Call Yuki and tell him he is to follow her until she returns to the group. Just cuz she won't be with us doesn't mean she isn't going to be protected." he answered before hanging up on her.

'Stupid baka...' Sango thought as she hung up the phone and left to take a bath. She had a bad feeling about this but there was nothing she could do about it but wait to see what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enraging actions and problems solved.

Monday came sooner than any had hoped for. Naraku had refused to go to school until he was healed. True to her word Kagome walked around school in search for Ayame. After not finding her she jumped up to the roof to start thinking. However she couldn't' because she was not alone. 'Why that arrogant jerk! Now I'm for sure not going to him until he begs!' she thought angrily.

"I know your there Yumi so just come out." Kagome hiss out.

As if on cue a tall light blue haired Inu-demon landed in fornt of her. He looked at her unsure of what she might do or say. Kagome closed her eyes took in a deep breath before facing him and asking, "Why are you following me?"

"Inuyasha told me to do it. I'm sorry my sliver Queen but he wants you safe." Yuki answered

"Uh, fine then I'll just go to class alone! Tell him to fuck off!" she growled before taking off.

Kagome entered her class about a mintiue before the bell. Once Sango waked in she smiled but when Inuyasha and Miroku came in she let out a warning growl. Inuyasha looked at her and heard her growl but took no threat when he saw that she was still wearing the necklace. He and Miroku sat away from the girl. After five mintiues the bell finally rang and they were told they had no teacher.

"Have you asked your mom yet?" Sango asked

"She said it was o.k." Kagome answered, "What about you?"

"I already asked, she said yes but that you'd have to come over for dinner on Sunday." Sango answered with a grin.

"I'm there, so what do you want to do at my house?" Kagome asked

"Well we could watch movies ate junk food and go to sleep late." Sango suggested.

"Sounds go to me. OH umm do you have a cell phone?" Kagome asked.

"No, my mom isn't getting me one till x-mass." Sango answered.

While Sango and Kagome were in there own little world, Miroku and Inuyasha were just looking t them. Miroku had always like Sango but he never had the guts to ask her out. Miroku turned to his over happy friend and said, "What are you smiling about? She won't even look at you."

"That doesn't matter...she's still wearing the necklace so she hasn't refused me just yet." Inuyasha answered calmly.

Miroku turned his attention and was shocked to see that she indeed still had it on. Miroku grinned turned back to him and said, "That doesn't mean that you're still not in trouble. Especially after what she told Yuki to tell you."

"Feh, she can't stay mad at me forever. This time I'll have Yukia follow her during lunch. She is a miko so she'll be able to hide her scent and aura." Inuyasha said.

"You're just going to make matter worst Inuyasha. You're playing with fire and very dangerous one at that." Miroku warned him

"Trust me I won't get burned." Inuyasha said it with to much confidence.

"Guess again my friend." Miroku replied as he watched Kagome send him death glares.

Inuyasha turned around and came face to face with a very pissed off Kagome. He smiled at her and she flipped him off before going back to the conversion she and Sango were having. Just as he was about to say something the bell rang and she along with Sango ran out of class to their next one. Once they got in Kagome placed her things on the desk next to Sango before she took her seat. Nothing happened during then and Sango wasn't able to talk with Kagome the whole time because of the stupid test. 'Damn it all why the hell do we have to have a surprise test.' Sango thought angrily.

The test took the whole block to be done with. Once the bell for lunch rang Kagome and Sango said that they'll meet up in third block before going their own ways. While Sango left to meet the gang. After words Kagome ate some crapy cafeteria food she went out side and looked around. 'Good I didn't think I'd miss them so much...then again I have a small reminder thanks to Yukia.' she thought, 'Damn if I let her know she's here she might ask questions. Uh I'm going to walk around.' she continued to think. Just as she was walking forward she heard some one ask, "Are you lost? Or were you left behind?" in a cold voice.

"It's neither so fuck off Naraku." Kagome growled out as she turned to face him.

"Well then would you like to join us, we were about to go and spend the rest of the day at the mall." Naraku asked.

Once Kagome saw his eyes she got a bad feeling. His eyes were filled with purer evil and with such lust that all her instincts told her to run. "No, thanks I don't want to be killed." she growled out as she began to walk away.

"How about you just be a good little hanyou and do as I say." Naraku growled back as he took hold of her.

"I said fuck off!" she yelled as she threw a punch at him only for her attack to be blocked.

"I like you but how about you lose that stupid chain and come with us." Naraku said it in more of an order then a request.

"And how about you let go of my friend." a familiar voice was heard.

Kagome had been expecting Yuki but was greatly surprised when she heard Ayame say it. Naraku let go of her and stepped back at Ayame and her group stepped forward. Kagome smiled at her and said, "Your hard to find you know that." as she walked over to her.

"Hey, I've been busy." Ayame told her before turning back to Naraku and growled out, "Naraku stay away from Kagome. She is protected by the wolf tribe so leave her alone."

"You won't be around all the time wolf. Let's go." Naraku growled out as he left with his group.

"So why aren't you with your boyfriend?" Ayame asked

"We go into a fight and we're not going out." Kagome answered.

"Then why do you still have his offer hanging around your neck." a males voice was heard.

"What the hell is it to you?" Kagome bite out

"Koga! Sorry about that Koga is my mate." Ayame said

"So his the leader of the gang." Kagome asked

"Well his half of the gang any way. Before we got together he had his own wolf pack but after we got together we combined the two." Ayame explained

"Are we going back or not?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, come on Kagome your welcome to join us." Ayame said

"Thanks." Kagome said

"No problems now let's go." Ayame replied.

Yukia had watched the whole thing and was glad she didn't have to jump in. Once Kagome was safe she returned to the group and reported what had happened. Inuyasha grew enraged and so did Sango. Miroku tried to hold Inuyasha back but he couldn't. Inuyasha left the group to go look for Kagome but before he could find her the bell rang. Kagome sat next to Ayame and Sango so that they would talk. The rest of the day went by uneventful until after school. Kagome had been walking with Sango when out of no where a group of mikos and monks surrounded them. Kagome let out a warning growl only to be told, "I don't let dogs growl at me you bitch."

"What do you want Kikiyo?" Sango asked tiredly

"I want to talk with her alone, so why don't you just leave." Kikiyo said coldly

"What the hell do you want with me?" Kagome asked

"I want to get rid of you and take that necklace so I can finally become Inuyasha's." Kikiyo answered.

"Why the change Kikiyo?" Sango asked as she stood in a defensive stance.

"What can I say...I love him?" Kikiyo said before throwing energy balls at the two.

All they could do was bog. Finally when Kagome was almost hit she picked Sango and ran as fast as she could so that they wouldn't be able to keep up with her. Kagome had no idea where she was going until she recognized a tree. Before going any father she stopped put Sango down and ran home. 'I'm tried of not being my self. I want to be me and not worry about anything else.' Kagome thought brokenly as she entered her house. Once inside she went up to her room and locked herself inside her room. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Yumi's number. After a few rings she picked up and said, "Lady Dragon?"

"Yes, I was checking if you found out anything about he gang that took over." she replied.

"NO, so far they've been quiet. Is something wrong?" Yumi answered

"Every thing is fine. Look the moment you find something tell me. I don't want to lose any of you." she said.

"O.K oh Kohaku asked if you've found her yet." Yumi said

"Tell him to have his phone on Friday night. How's every one?" she replied

"Everyone is fine so don't worry. We're all worried about you." Yumi answered.

"Well don't be...any way I'm thinking of visiting you guy's soon." she said

"You can't we figured that's what he's waiting for we'll come to you." Yumi said

"OH, well I'll call for you the moment I'm in trobule any way I have to go." she replied.

"O.k. later lady dragon"

"Bye"

After words Kagome sat on her desk and did her work. Once she was done she got ready for bed.' They don't need me any more...once I find out who this ass whole is I'll kill them.' she thought. However after Yumi hung up the phone she turned to the group. They were all there and ready to fight. Some had cuts while others had broken bones. "Is every one alright?"

"Every one if fine. Why didn't you tell her?" Tessa growled.

"Because we don't know what the group name is." Yumi answered.

"So what now...we hand over our turf?" Sinta asked

"No, we fight." Tessa growled.

Before anything else could be said Hinata walked in and was covered in blood. Yumi and Tessa were by her side in a heard beat. Hinata was glad to be home but was in so much pain. After a few moments she passed out and the others took her to the hospital. 'Please be alright Hinata!' Yumi thought as they drove her to hospital.

The next day Kagome met up with her friends and greeted everyone. But once Inuyasha came her attitude changed, her aura became darker and her eyes were colder. After awhile of staring at each other from different sides of the group Kagome walked over to him and asked, "What gave you the right?" in a cold voice.

"What the hell are you talking about wench?" He replied. He had had a bad morning and he refused to take crap from her now.

"Wrong? The answer is you baka!"She yelled before punching him in the eye..."You arrogant jerk! I may have agreed to be countered by you but I will not be treated as a child!" she yelled again before kicking him.

Inuyasha stood up and was about to yell at her when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were filled with anger and hurt which made him realize that he had hurt her. 'I never meant to hurt you. Not once did I want that.' he thought. Kagome grew enraged by his silence that she hit him again before saying "Don't you have anything to say?" in a weak and broken voice.

Everyone in the group stood there watching the two. No one dared move and every one knew he was in for a hell of a lot more pain. They knew he was too proud to apologize to anyone. He'd never say the words he'd only make it up to you. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and looked down before saying, "I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!" the whole group yelled

"Kagome I'm really sorry but I couldn't let anyone of my pack get hurt. They are like family." Inuyasha said as she got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I never meant to hurt you." he added as he nuzzled her neck for forgiveness.

'What the hell...should I push him off...should I let him do this?' Kagome thought as she fought with her inner self. All her instincts told her to give him more accuses and that's what she did. That's when she realized it was a sign of approval.

"Inuyasha...that's all I need to know." she said as she hugged him back.

Their moment was ruined when Miroku cleared his throat and said, "I hate to interrupt but we are late."

With out a word Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand to there class a head of Miroku and Sango. Sango was glad that they were happy. 'I wish I could he just as happy. Miroku has stopped groping girls for me. That's what he said but why hasn't he asked me out?' Sango thought sadly. She had been walking along side him and was lost at thought that she had failed to notice Miroku's actions.

Miroku had been watching Sango lost in her thoughts. 'I hope she doesn't get mad or refuse me.' Miroku thought as he reached over and took hold of her hand. IN the process he handed her a note while he held her hand. Sango looked down and then over to Miroku. His hand held hers and when she looked at him his eyes helded hope. Sango smiled gave a small nod before accepting him and what he silently offered.

The rest of the week few by and there weren't any problems the group couldn't handle. After Kagome and Inuyasha began dating Naraku was enraged and was hardly ever seen. 'Ummm, I wonder what the bastard is up to. He better not be the one hurting my family.' she thought angrily. Kagome was brought out of thought when Sango said, "I'll be over at 8, and my mom wants me to eat dinner at home with her."

"O.k., I'll see you then." Kagome replied.

"OK later." Sango said

"Bye" she called back

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome said as she claimed into his car.

After Inuyasha dropped her off she went upstairs and cleaned up a bit. After getting everything ready and taking a bath Kagome had an hour left before Sango arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secret told and lovers fight.

'Why aren't any of them picking up...Kohaku...Yumi, Tessa, Hinata...where are you guys.' Kagome thought worriedly as she hung up the phone. Just as she was going to try again the door bell rang and her mother let Sango in. 'Damn it, I'll tell her now but I'll have her call Kohaku later.' Kagome thought as she put the phone away.

"Hey Sango...mom we're going to be in my room." Kagome said as she pulled Sango to the stairs

"O.K. dear...don't stay up to late." she heard her mother reply.

"So what's in your room?" Sango asked.

"Movies, junk food, music...you know just stuff." Kagome replied.

"Good, but what are we going to do first?" Sango asked as she placed her bags down

"I hope so, any way here." Kagome said as she handed her a box before closing the door.

"What is this?" Sango asked as she looked up at Kagome.

"Just open it." Kagome replied.

Sango opened the box and found a letter over some pictures of her brother. Sango pulled out he pictures of her brother hugging a hanyou girl and others with miko, demon and hanyous. After looking through most of the pictures Sango found a number that was written on one of the pictures. But instead she turned to the letter and opened it. Inside the letter was a necklace charm of a dragon. After she read her brothers letter she looked up and saw that Kagome was now wearing the necklace her brother had told her about in the letter. With a tear stained face she said, "Why? Why didn't he just call?"

"He didn't want to be weak so we helped him. Sango I want to show you my true from but if I do you must swear you will tell no one." Kagome said

"I promise you...lady dragon." Sango whispered.

"Sango...its still me and call me Kagome." she said as she began to glow.

Sango covered her eyes and when the light dimmed she saw Kagome in her true form. Sango looked at her in shock. Her dark blue hair staid the same but her eyes were now a hazel color and there was a black heart on her for head. Kagome let out a small sigh before sitting down and saying, "I know you want to talk with Kohaku but some things up and none of my gang members are answering. I'm sorry Sango but you can't call him till later."

"It's ok...just knowing he's alright is enough. But I would have never guessed that you are THE Lady Dragon." Sango said

"You guys know of me here?" Kagome asked in surprised

"Know of you? All of the gangs in our school want to meet you. Naraku once told us that he'd get the lady dragon to be his mate but we didn't buy it." Sango explained

"You have to promise not to tell Inuyasha." Kagome said seriously.

"Why? He would still love you." Sango replied

"Look my gang does know about him but the day before they come to visit I'm going to end things with Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

"You can't that would crush him!" Sango yelled.

"Look Sango I don't want to but I have to. Once he finds out about my gang and if he still wants to date than he can present his necklace to me it has to be in front of my group. Then they will know him as lord Dragon." Kagome explained her gangs ways.

"Kagome...I understand but I would like my brother in my gang once he moves in with me." Sango replied

"I wouldn't have it any other way...now let's watch some movies." Kagome said as she turned on the TV.

With the Dragons

"Sinata get Kohaku out of here!" Tessa yelled as she punched the others back.

"What about Yumi!" Sinata yelled back.

"I'll get her now go!" Tessa growled out as she flexed her claws.

Once Sinata and Kohaku were out of sight Tessa stood still and watched as her opponents moved out of the way for their leader. She watched as a guy in a baboon sauté dragged Yumi by the hair before throwing her to her side. Tessa let out a growl before saying, "Get out of our town you jerks."

"I came a long way and I will not leave till I get what I want." the man in the baboon sauté said

"I don't care what you want. Leave my family alone." Tessa growled as she struggled to stay in control

"Tessa...go and check on the group...the spider king...he is from the spider gang." Yumi said as she got up.

"I will not leave with out you. Leave you bastards before i kill you all!" Tessa yelled as she lost control of her demon blood.

After one of two deaths the spider gang let. Yumi fought Tessa for a couple of minutes before she was able to knock her out. Yumi carried her home and checked on the others. Hinata had been in a coma for some days while two others were in the hospital for blood loss. 'Lady Dragon...once we are all healed we will go to you.' Yumi thought as she passed out by Tessa.

A few minutes later the rest of the group returned and carried there leaders to safety. That night Kagome woke up in cold sweat and horror. 'Something is wrong, I have to go back.' she thought as she slowly consumed her. Both girls woke up early the next morning and eat breakfast before going out to the back of the shrine to train.

"Damn Kagome you really can fight." Sango said as she caught her breath.

"I try...so what next?" Kagome asked.

"How about we wash up and go to my place. I would like you to be there once I show my mom the letter." Sango answered.

"OK come on I have to tell my mom." Kagome said as she turned to her hanyou from.

"Why do you hide it?" Sango asked

"I hide it to protect my family but what good is it now." Kagome replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, some gang is trying to take over things while I'm gone. If they know here I am and who I am they'll be able to kidnap one of them and us it against me." Kagome explained.

"I see...well I'm here should you need an extra hand." Sango replied.

"Thanks..." Kagome said as she walked into the house and looked for her mom. "Hey mom can I go over to Sango's she wants me there for support after she tells her mom about Kohaku." Kagome asked as she sat down.

"Don't be too late. I'm going out and need you to watch Sota." She replied.

"OK, Sango you can go head and take a bath first. i need to find something to wear." Kagome said as she got up.

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi." Sango said

"Don't worry dear...Kagome be home by seven." she said before leaving the two alone.

"Well come on lets go give my mother a heart attack." Sango joked weakly.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll go fine." Kagome reassured her.

After Sango and Kagome got ready they walked to Sango's. They were laughing and having a great time but then a car pulled over and Eri, Amy and Yuki jumped out and ran over to Sango. Sango held her breath hoping that this wasn't something they needed her for.

"Sango...Inuyasha's fighting Naraku. You have to come and help him." Eri cried.

"We also need your assistance sliver queen." Yuki added

"What? Why do you need me?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha lost control, Naraku showed him some fake pictures of him and Kagome and he lost it. He won't stop fighting and he's badly hurt." Amy explained

"Shit...Kagome you have to come with us." Sango said in a broken voice.

"OK let's go." Kagome said as she followed them back to the car.

"Where are they?" Sango asked as she took control.

"There in an alley by the school. Don't worry Kagome you will not be harmed." Yuki said as he smelled her fear.

"Lets just go." she hissed

The whole car ride there Sango was emotionless and quiet while Kagome thought. Once the car was parked Yuki lead them to the alley. Kagome was shocked at what she saw, there before her stood Inuyasha covered in blood and badly wounded while Naraku stood with his blood covered hands smirking at her. Before she could say anything Naraku said, "What have we here? My little pet has arrived."

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and saw her shocked face. Kagome saw his eyes soften before he narrowed. His eyes were a blood red staring at her with such anger and hurt that it ached her heart. Before she could say a word Inuyasha was inches away from her and growling. She instantly showed her neck and gave him more access as sing of submission. Inuyasha sniffed her neck and licked some spots before turning angry eyes to Naraku. Before he could move Kagome growled out, "How dare you think I would do such a thing! Naraku you bastard leave me and my boyfriend the fuck alone!"

"Shut up Kagome! I'm going to kill him then I'm going to make you mine." Inuyasha growled out in a deep and evil voice.

"You...kill me? Ha I'll be back for my pet." Naraku growled out before jumping up and onto a roof.

"Come back here you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up.

Inuyasha was thrown back down by Yuji and another demon member. Inuyasha began to growl and tried to get them to submit which was a simple task. But before he could move he heard a growl of challenge and turned around to face Kagome. Kagome stopped growling walked over to him and said, "Inuyasha...I'm sorry." before knocking him out and laying him down. Eri, Amy and Yumi walked over to her along with Miroku to help her. Kagome let out a small warning growl and said, "I'm going to ten d to his wounds."

"Kagome lets take him to his house. From there we'll go to mine." Sango suggested.

"O.K. lead the way." she said as she got up and carried Inuyasha.

Do you need any help?" Miroku asked.

"NO, just help me take him home." Kagome hissed, 'I have to help him...my mate.' her demon blood yelled

After driving for about ten minutes the car stopped and Kagome got out. Sango and Miroku walked inside and lead Kagome to Inuyasha's room. While Kagome had been cleaning his wounds Sango and Miroku got some water. Just as she was about to finish she heard a cold deep voice say, "Who are you and what are you doing to my brother?"

"Inuyasha was hurt in a fight and I'm cleaning his wounds. Now who are you?" She hissed back in anger.

"I'm his brother, Sesshomaru. Where is Sango and Miroku?" he growled.

"Downstairs now leave." she growled back as she turned and bared her fangs.

Sesshomaru saw her hidden treat and watched her eyes flicker red. He nodded and backed away slowly to show that he was not a treat to her mate to be. Sesshomaru found Miroku and Sango along with three other people down stairs.

"What happened now?" he asked

"There was another fight only in this one Inuyasha lost it." Miroku answered.

"Naraku made him think that Kagome was cheating on him." Sango added

"And he believed it until Kagome showed up and he checked her." Yuki added.

"He didn't kill anyone but he was really, really looking to." Eri stated.

"That's my brother; may I ask if Kagome is his intended mate?" Sesshomaru added

"Well there going out if that what you mean." Amy answered.

Before anything could be asked or said there was a loud crash from up stairs. Every one turned and looked up the stairs in confusion. Jus as they were about to go to the stairs they heard Kagome yell out, "I'm not the idiot who believed that crap! And stay the fuck away from me!" before a loud crash was heard.

Kagome came storming down the hall and a pissed Inuyasha was right behind her. Before anyone could warn him Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her o him while saying, "Let me check you."

"Bad move little brother." Sesshomaru whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Kagome looked at his hand where he held her. A low growl was heard come from her. Her eyes softened and she looked up at him before taking hold of him. Then once he lowered his guard thinking she would allow him to check her she got her arm free and yelled, "You no good bastard! This will not work if you don't trust me! I'm not talking to you so get the hell away form me!" before she threw him down the stairs. Before he even had a chance to get up she kicked him in the stomach and stormed out without a word.

"I'll go and get her. We were going to my place any way." Sango said as she rushed out and after her.

"You'll never learn, Miroku take them home while I deal with my brother." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said.

"Just go." he heard his friend growl

Once Miroku and the others were gone Sesshomaru helped his brother up and of the floor. Before asking, "Is she your mate?"

"NO, she's a stupid bitch." Inuyasha growled out

"You shouldn't have believed what Naraku said." Sesshomaru said

"HE had pictures! The last time I didn't' believe it I became a fool!" Inuyasha yelled

"Does she know of that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"NO, she doesn't know it. That's the only thing she doesn't know about Me." he answered.

"Then you should have told her. Brother clean up this mess and make things right other wise you'll just get your ass kicked again." Sesshomaru said before walking off.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh and did as he was told. His brother had changed and now he was actually beginning to feel that he did have an older brother. 'Now what.' he thought as he fell on his bed, 'what can i do to make things right?' Inuyasha sat up and looked around the room before he got an idea. After making a few calls all his plans were set. Now all he needed to do was place them in action.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Making up and plans prepeared

Things had gone rather well at Sango's. Sango had told her mother and her mother was happy and even hugged Kagome for helping her son. After explaining everything and advising the both of them not to call until she heard from them first she left. Kagome arrived just before her mother left and watched her brother. That morning Kagome was woken up by her alarm clock. 'What the hell? I didn't set the alarm.' she thought as she looked around. Kagome took a bath and got dress before she went down stairs and ate breakfast. Just as she had finished her mother said, "Oh, Sango called this morning. She asked me to tell you that she'd stop by around one."

"Thanks mom I'm going to go and train now." Kagome said as she got up.

"OH, dear I was hoping that you would help me out with the house." she requested.

"Yeah, what's first?" Kagome replied

"I was hoping you'd clean the gutters while I painted the fence to the god tree." her mother answered.

"Where's gramps?" Kagome asked

"He's sick and up in his room." Her mother answered.

"OK but I need to be done before one." Kagome replied.

"Of course dear." her mother said.

"Well I'm going to get started." Kagome said as she walked over to the door

"Be careful." her mother called out.

"I will."

After Kagome was done she got off the roof and walked back inside to get ready. Just as she reached the last steps the door bell rang. When she opened the door there was a guy standing with a vase of roses which covered his face. Before she could say anything the devilry boy said "Is Kagome Higurashi home?"

"This is she." she replied.

He handed her the gift and left. Kagome closed the door and set them down before looking for a card. She found a card with a pair of earrings that were in the shape of a moon and sun. Without realizing it a small smile appeared on her face as she opened the card. The card read: 'you are the sun and the moon of my world. You are the air that keeps me alive. Please forgive me and meet me soon. Love, silver King.'

"I guess I should hear him out." she told her self out loud.

"You really should dear." her mother stated.

"Mom, what do you know?" Kagome questioned as she put the card away.

"I know that he really is sorry. That and he's out side waiting for you." her mother grinned as she stepped away from the door.

Kagome walked out and saw Inuyasha standing by the front steps waiting for her. Kagome turned to her mother and hugged her before walking over to Inuyasha. Once she reached him his side she asked, "Sango isn't coming is she?"

"NO, I hope you're not mad." he said as he lowered his head.

"I don't so where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping we would go to a movie then go back to my house for dinner." he answered as he took hold of her hand gently.

"That sounds good." she replied as she got closer to him

"I really am sorry." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled her to him.

"I know, I just wish you would trust me." Kagome said.

"I do...its jut the last time I didn't' believe Naraku it was true." Inuyasha said weakly

"Kikiyo...no wonder she hates me so much." Kagome said

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango she explained it to me yesterday." Kagome answered calmly.

"Oh, well let's just get going." Inuyasha said.

"Fine with me." Kagome mocked.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the steps and over to Inuyasha's motorcycle. Once Kagome saw the bike she turned to him and grinned before saying, "If my mother finds out she'll kill me."

"Don't worry she won't find out, hop on." Inuyasha said as he got on and handed her a helmet.

"If I get into trouble its you who will explain this to may mother." Kagome hissed before she put the helmet on.

Inuyasha drove them to the movies and bought the tickets. He got her whatever she wanted before they went into the theater to look for seats. After the movie Inuyasha took Kagome to his house for dinner. After they walked in they were greeted by his brother and sister in law. Before Inuyasha could say anything Sesshomaru said, "I see you brought her so I take it she forgave you."

"Sesshomaru, sorry hello I'm Rin and you are?" a small girl for her age said as she extended her hand.

"Oh, I'm Kagome, have i met you before?" Kagome asked as she recognized her eyes and features.

"No, the only hanyou I know is Inuyasha. I don't know any girl hanyou's." Rin answered.

"So what's for dinner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Steak, rice and some vegetables at the side." Rin answered sweetly.

"Kagome have you accepted my brother as a mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We haven't mated if that's what you mean now drop it." Kagome hissed.

"Sesshomaru come and help me get the table ready for dinner. Dinner will be served in a minute." Rin said as she glared at Sesshomaru

"Could I help you instead?" Kagome asked. 'There's something about her, how do I know her? What's' her last name?' Kagome thought as she tried to get to the bottom of this.

"OK, we'll call you guys when we're ready, this way Kagome." Rin said as she led her to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the living room and sat down waiting to be called. Once in a while they would hear the girls' laughter. After waiting for five minutes they were called and sat at the table. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and in front of Rin. Rin and Kagome talked for most of the time while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just had a light conversion. After dinner Inuyasha took Kagome upstairs and to his room. Kagome looked around and said, "Wow you have a mess."

"Yeah, haven't had time to clean it up." Inuyasha said as he closed the door.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Talk I guess, I was hoping if you'd answer some questions thought." he replied

"OK what kind of questions?" Kagome asked now on guard.

"Well I was wondering if you'd ever have or been countered by someone before?" Inuyasha stated.

"OH, no I've had a boyfriend but I wasn't that interested." Kagome answered calmly.

"Kagome would you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

'Shit, shit, shit! What the hell do I do now?!' Kagome panicked as she tried to think of something to say. Finally after coming up with something Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I would love to but right now things are moving to fast. Please ask me when I'm ready."

"Uh…it's getting late so I should take you home now." Inuyasha said as he tried to hide his hurt.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but I'm just not ready." Kagome said as she let out the pain she felt.

"I understand, let's just get you home before your mother gets up set." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

Kagome had no idea as to what she should do so she pushed him down on to the bed and kissed him. After the shock wore off Inuyasha kissed Kagome back while slowly laying her down. As the kiss grew in passion Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and slowly began to trail kisses down her neck. Kagome couldn't believe what she was doing but she didn't stop him. Inuyasha slowly moved his hand under her shirt while racking his fangs over the spot where the mark would go. Inuyasha took advantage of Kagome as she was lost with in his kisses so he took hold of her breast and heard a man in response. Kagome was surprised and shocked when Inuyasha made his bold move but could not hold in her moan any longer.

Soon both were lost in there world of pleaser they had created for one another. Before Kagome knew it Inuyasha was over her kissing her and messaging her every where but just as Inuyasha reached the button of her pants the door was opened and Rin walked in saying, "Kagome your mother is on the phone." Rin turned ten shades of red before running out while apologizing to go and speak with the woman on the phone. Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and asked, "Do you want to continue?"

"No, it's late and I have to get home." Kagome answered as she gently pushed him off of her.

"Damn and here I thought you'd like to." Inuyasha teased as he got up and offered her his hand.

"Very funny just get me home you jerk." Kagome hissed as she got up and tried to hide her blush.

"You weren't in a rush awhile ago." Inuyasha added

"Knock it off or I'll walk home." Kagome warned

"I don't care how you get home as long as you get there in the next then minutes. Nest time lock the door little brother." Sesshomaru said from the door before his steps were heard retreating.

"Let's go." Kagome growled out.

Inuyasha grabbed his car keys and walked down stairs. After Kagome apologized to Rin they left. Once they were there Kagome kissed Inuyasha quickly before running up the stairs to her house. As soon as Kagome walked in she found her mother waiting for her in tears. Kagome saw her mother and had no idea what was going on but she knew it couldn't be good.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"That was Yumi…Kagome Tessa, Hinata and some others are badly hurt. They said they found out the gangs name." Her mother explained slowly as she watched her daughters once happy face darken and freeze into a cold expression.

"How many?" Kagome asked emotionlessly.

"About half, Kagome please don't go, I will not allow it." as her mother began to cry harder.

"I'm sorry mom but I need you to call the school. I'm going back and bringing my family to a safe place." Kagome said as she began to walk up stairs.

"When are you leaving?" Her mother asked

"The day after tomorrow… Can I brow the car?" Kagome replied

"Of course dear, please tell them they will be staying with us." She told her daughter. They were like family to Kagome but were like her children to Ms. Higurashi.

Kagome nodded and walked up the stairs to get ready. After she left her grand father walked into the room and eyed his daughter. He took in a deep breath and said, "Robin what are you doing? They are not your children to care for."

"But they are most of those children I have restored their health and kept them safe for abusive parents. They may not have my blood but they are mine to care for...mine to love." Robin explained.

"Where will they sleep? This is a small house." Her father asked

"Two of my adopted children come from one of the wealthiest and well know families of Japan. Only there are not loved and cared for. I'm sure they will do there part." Robin replied.

"Uh, Robin what has your daughter dragged you into?" he asked.

"Nothing, I choose to care for them and that's what I'll do. I'm looking after my children." She answered.

"Uh…I would like to meet all of my grandchildren then." He said before turning around to leave.

He was surprised when he turned and saw his granddaughter staring at him with watery eyes. He smiled at her and nodded to let her know that he would not object any longer to her way of life. He was shocked when she in return hugged him and said, "Thank you gramps."

"You are intelligent so please use your head before you act." He told her as he hugged her back.

"What did Yumi say?" Robin asked.

"Midoriku is healing them and they'll arrive in two days so I'm going to be staying here. I told them that all of us are going to be sleeping in at the dojo." Kagome explained.

"O.K. do you need me to wash any of your real clothing?" her mother asked

"NO, I'm going to bed." Kagome said as she pulled out of the huge she was in.

"Night dear." She called.

Kagome walked up to her room and changed before going to sleep. She lay in bed hugging the chain around her neck knowing that this was one of the last times she'd wear it. 'Till mark him taken but not mated. He will do the same. I'll do it after I return the necklace.' Were her last depressing thoughts before she completely fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Forever Yours

The next morning Kagome got dressed and read fro school. After telling her mother she was going to be home late she left the house and met Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as she got in she kissed him and then she put her seat belt on. Inuyasha was surprised but thought nothing of it. Inuyasha began to worry when she refused to leave his side.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright." Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I just want to be with you." She answered.

"Come on I'll walk you to your next block." Inuyasha said as he pulled her to the direction of her class.

"Can't we skip today? Both of us have a high enough GPA any way." Kagome replied.

"You can take my car if you'd like." Sango offered.

"No, we'll take mine. Sango get our work and go ahead and give it to us after school." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked over to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You're the one that wants to leave so you chose." Inuyasha growled, 'and where ever we may be I'll get the truth out of you.' He thought.

"I just want to lie down." Kagome said

"Then let's go to my house. Rin and Sesshomaru are working so they won't say shit." Inuyasha said as she got into the car.

"O.K then let's go. "Kagome replied as she got into the car.

Once Kagome was inside Inuyasha drove off and raced to his house. Once they were there he unlocked the door and let her in. Kagome walked in and looked around. 'God how am I going to avoid his question?' she thought as she walked into the living room. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha say, "We're going to be in my room. You want any thing to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." Kagome said as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Why are you so quiet?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm just thinking a lot." Kagome answered.

"About what?" he added as he opened the door for her.

"Nothing important." She answered as she walked in to the bed room.

"Then why are you thinking so much." He questioned.

"What, I can't just think?" Kagome replied

"Yes you can but it's making you all tense." He answered as he held her from behind. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and added. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"Inuyasha I was wondering…could we…would you mind if we marked on another as taken." She asked while making it sound as if that was what was bothering her.

"But I thought you didn't want to mate." Inuyasha answered.

"I don't but technically it's an engagement." Kagome replied as she tried to hide her blush.

Inuyasha staid quiet until he recalled something his father told him. 'So that's what he old man meant.' He thought as he turned away from her. After thinking about it, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and looked into her eyes. She was serious and the longer he waited the more worried she got. Just as Kagome was about to say something he kissed her in the lips and drew back before saying, "If it means that no one will touch you then yes." He said as he stared leading a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Then you will also be mine and no one will touch you." Kagome growled out in need

Once Inuyasha found the spot where he would leave his mate mark he began to suck on that spot. Kagome began to feel a need a stronger connection to him as they grew together. Once he was done he trailed kisses back to her lips until he found her lips. After parting for much needed air Kagome pinned Inuyasha down and began to leave her mate mark on him. To any human it would be nothing but a hikey but to demons it was a warning to those who could see it. After Kagome left her mark she got up and turned away with a huge blush.

Inuyasha grinned and decided to see how far things could go. Once she was relax enough he pulled her down and began to kiss her gently at first. Once he felt her completely relax he deepened the kiss and slowly began moving his hand under her shirt. Before Kagome could say anything she was lost in thought when Inuyasha lightly raked his fangs over her mark. She had no idea how sensitive it had become and how good it would feel. Inuyasha took advantage and began to message her breast. Kagome let a moon escape her lips when he first began. Inuyasha slowly moved his hand down to her waist to pull her to him.

He was surprised when she did not stop but gladly moved closer to him. Kagome found her self wrapping her hands around his neck. Inuyasha began to kiss Kagome in such a passionate kiss that she failed to feel Inuyasha's hand go down below her waist. After they pulled away for air Inuyasha leaned into her ear and whispered, "we are engaged and I will pleasure my soon to be wife."

But before Kagome could say or do anything she left Inuyasha enter her and could not help but moan as he slowly fastened his speed his speed. Her moans grew louder once he found her sweet spot. Inuyasha sped up as he felt her close to climaxing. Kagome scrammed out his name before panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Liked it love?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky voice.

"Oh….shut up…" she said as she tried to slow down her breathing.

After catching her breath Kagome surprised Inuyasha by rubbing his man hood briefly. Inuyasha turned to her and was caught off guard when she pushed him back on the bed and began to unzip his pants. Kagome looked at her lover and watched his eyes roll to the back off his head as she messaged his man hood Then in a husky voice she said, "Now it's your turn love." before taking him into her mouth.

Inuyasha moaned with pure pleasure as he gave into the pleasure that his lover was giving him. He could feel him self grow harder and harder as the feel of her mouth set his skin on fire. Just as Inuyasha was about to warn her he came into her mouth and was surprised at her reaction. Once he was done Kagome looked up at him and swallowed his seed before saying, "How was that?" in the same cocky voice he once had.

"That was prefect love." He growled out as he caught his breath.

"How about we take a nap now?" Kagome suggested as she crawled over to him and laid down next to him.

"That sounds nice." Inuyasha said as he pulled her closer to him

"Um…what if we over sleep?" she spoke softly.

"Then Miroku and Sango should come here looking for us." Inuyasha said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome spoke softly

"Night love." Inuyasha said

"Good night my love." Kagome replied as she closed her eyes and completely relaxed.

Soon the too fell asleep in each others arms now happily engaged and in love. Inuyasha and Kagome did over sleep but were woken up when Sango began to beat the shit out of Miroku while they slept. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Sango punching Miroku in the gut. She let out a small warning growl before Sango stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Sango asked.

"Um…yeah but what time is it?" Kagome asked as she tried to stretch only to find her self intertwined with Inuyasha. One of her legs was wrapped around his and her arm was resting on his chest.

"It's five, we waited for you guys for an hour before coming over." Sango answered.

"And way were you pounding Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"He almost took a picture of you two sleeping and was going to show it to the others." Sango explained.

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha let out an angry growl before opening his eyes and glaring at Miroku. Inuyasha turned to Sango and said "Thanks, where's everyone?"

They all left because they had to study. The whole school has a surprise placement exam in a month." Sango answered

"Oh." Inuyasha said stretching as much as he could. Afterwards he turned to Kagome and asked "Will your mom be upset?"

"Oh, no. I told her I'd be late." Kagome" replied not getting his true question.

"Not about that, about our engagement." Inuyasha said

"Engagement?" both Sango and Miroku asked in shock.

"Don't know, but I want you to be there when I tell mama." Kagome replied

"Sure, but I want your whole family there." Inuyasha said as he gently pushed so that she could get up.

"Ok but first you stay here and get cleaned up while Sango takes me home." Kagome replied.

"Don't tell me I have to look nice?" Inuyasha asked

"Not that nice but presentable. Come on Sango, oh I'll see you at seven that way you can have dinner with us." Kagome said before kissing him briefly and walking out with Sango.

Once Sango and Kagome were outside and in the car Sango turned to Kagome and eyed her. Kagome looked back at her and said "Your brother is going to be here a day after tomorrow. I'm breaking with Inuyasha tomorrow and I need your help." She said in one huge breath.

"What?" asked Sango

"Oh, and I'm reveling myself the day after tomorrow and I have to get shit ready." Kagome answered.

"But if you break up with Inuyasha doesn't it mean that the engagement is off?" Sango asked.

"No, we have twenty days before we are considered available if we do not mate by them." Kagome explained.

"What reason are you going to give him?" Sango asked as she drove off.

"I'm giving him a note explaining everything." Kagome answered

"So then what do you need me to do?" Sango asked

"I need you to make sure all the gangs are at the schools old football field, even Inuyasha and especially Naraku." Kagome replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Sango said as she parked in from of the shrine steps.

"No Sango I need you to do it. Please." Kagome said weekly

"I will, now go you have to get ready." Sango said as she smiled at her.

Kagome nodded before getting out of the car and ran up the shrine steps. After Kagome explained to her family that her boyfriend was coming over for dinner she helped her mother with dinner before going up stairs and getting ready. By the time she was ready and down stairs there was a knock at the door. Before she could reach the door her grandfather opened it and said "Hello you must be Inuyasha. Please, come in dinner should be ready soon."

Kagome was surprised when she saw Inuyasha slightly bow in respect and said "Thank you for having me." after walking in.

"Well who ever thought that my Inuyasha had manners." Kagome said as she made her presence known.

"Feh, very funny, so where's Sango?" he asked.

"Left so go ahead and sit in the living room I'm going to help my mother set the table." Kagome said as she began to walk into the kitchen. "Oh gramps can you show him in." she added as she walked away.

After words Kagome walked in and found that her mother had already set the table and served the food. Kagome gave her mother a small smile before going back and getting her brother, grandfather and Inuyasha. Once every one was seated and settled they began to eat. Half way thought the meal Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha asked for every ones attention. Once Inuyasha had everyone's attention he turned to Kagome and nodded before he said, "Kagome and I would like to say something but before we do I would like to ask Ms. Higurashi a question."

"Oh well what would that be dear." She asked as she noted her daughters' confused look.

"With your permission I would like to ask your daughter to marry me should you allow it." Inuyasha requested.

"Coo! I'm going to have a brother!" Sota yelled

"Kagome what is he talking about?" her grandfather asked

"Well…uh…he asked me but…uh" Kagome was at a lost of words.

"I will be happy for my daughter to marry but I will only allow it if it is what she wants." Her mother replied

"Thank you." Inuyasha said as he bowed to show his thanks.

After words they finished their dinner and talked awhile before Kagome walked Inuyasha out to his car. Before getting into his car Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight huge and nuzzled her neck before saying, "That wasn't so bad."

"No, I suppose not…I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Kagome said as she held on to him tighter

"Kagome I'll pick you up tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he pulled out of the huge.

"Night love." Kagome said

"Night." He said before kissing her bye.

After the kiss Kagome went back inside and explained everything to her mother. She was glad that her mother understood and was on her side. Before going to sleep she called Yumi and told her she'd meet them ten miles out side Tokyo so that they could follow her to her house. After words she got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Heart broken and reunited

The next morning Kagome got ready and left the house. Just as she reached to bottom of the shrine steps Inuyasha's car pulled up. Kagome got in and Kissed Inuyasha before they drove to school. Once they arrived the whole group was glad to hear the good news and began to fuss over it until classes s started.

"So when are you we suppose to start studying for this best." Kagome asked as they walked down the halls as there first block.

"Don't know, all I know is that it's going to be long." Sango answered

"I hate tests. There always such a bore." Miroku replied.

"Uh, let's just study for the damn thing." Inuyasha growled out

"I agree." Kagome added as they walked into the class.

After they took their seats the teacher walked in and began to explain the station at hand. The test was canceled do to some higher families who did not want to spend the school in a way that would probably worsen the school. The rest of the class was spent working on a surprise quiz. Once they reached second block Kagome told Sango not to go to her house at all before starting on the note to Inuyasha. She was done with it by the end of class. Once they reached the group Kagome took to Inuyasha' side while Sango took to Miroku's.

"So how was class?" Miroku asked.

"Fine we had sub. What about you guys." Sango replied.

"We had another fucking test." Inuyasha growled out

"Hey Inuyasha! He heard Yukia call out

The four of them turned around and saw Yuki, Yukia, Eri and Amy running over to them. The moment Inuyasha saw the looks on their faces he tensed up. Kagome took it as a bad sign and clung to Inuyasha. Once they reached them Yuki turned to them and said, "We have a problem."

"Oh and what would that be?" Inuyasha asked

"Naraku is back in town from his trip" Yukia said

"So what's wrong with that?" Sango asked

"He has some new members." Eri answered.

"They are all very powerful mikos and monks." Yuki added

"We are leaving them be if they attack than we'll defend our selves." Inuyasha said in a very serious voice.

'Shit he has Haku's gang.' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha I don't think we should lose track of him." Kagome said

"We won't but for now let's just relax as much as we can." Inuyasha replied.

"Fine by me, oh we still have that meeting tonight?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, Kagome I'll pick you up at six so be ready." Inuyasha said

"I can't go. I have some stuff to do with my family." Kagome replied

"Damn it…Miroku, Yuki, Sango spread the word that the meetings been moved to Friday." Inuyasha ordered.

"you don't have to do that." Kagome stated.

"I want to ounce it properly." Inuyasha told her

Kagome simply nodded and staid quiet. She had never felt like such a bitch but there was nothing she could do. The plan was set and there was nothing she could do. After school came too soon for Kagome and she was aching inside. Kagome pulled Inuyasha over to the back of the school where she felt comfortable. Once they stopped walking she gave Inuyasha a kiss before saying, "I'm sorry, god how I'm sorry. I'll always be your should you want me." before running off with a tears stained face after giving him the note.

Inuyasha looked down in his hand and saw a mote with Kagome's hand writing that said 'please read me now!' So with a regretful choice he opened the letter instead of going after his Kagome. At first all he wanted to do was go after her once he saw the necklace he gave her but something told him to read it. Once he put the necklace in his pocket he looked down at the note and read:

'_Dear Inuyasha, I haven't been all the truth full which is why I gave you back your necklace. You won't see me in calss but I ask you t please have your entire gang at the schools old foot ball field. You see I have my own gang. I'm the leader of that gang and they need my help. Naraku is behind all of it and I could use your help love. You shall always be mine just as I shall always b yours should you choose it. Inuyasha I want you to see my true from and I would for you to be my mate and lover. Please don't be upset buy my ang has ways to and in order for you to be respected they must see you offer your necklace to me. Stupid but it's our way, please show up. Forever yours, Kagome/Lady Dragon.' _

Once Inuyasha read the last part he grew wide eyed that the person he loved and was loved by was the famous Lady Dragon. In some level he was mad and depressed but now he understood why she had hesitated in the beginning. Why she had wanted to be left alone. Inuyasha took off and began to spread the word to his gang where to meet and when. Mean while Kagome stopped ten miles outside town and stood there. She knew her gang would be worried if they saw her crying so she calmed herself down. She didn't have to wait long for a blue van and a black van pulled up in front of her.

"Took you long enough Yumi, Tessa make sure you guys stay right behind me." Kagome said as she walked over to her car.

"Sure thing Lady Dragon." She heard there replies.

Once they arrived Kagome lead them to the back of the house and told them who slept where and where to put there things. The guys were on one side of the dojo while the girls were at the other. Just as she spotted Kohaku she called him over and said, "Don't unpack. You're moving in with your mother and sister tomorrow."

"You found her?" Kohaku asked happily.

"Yeah, they already have a room ready for you." Kagome answered.

"Thank you, Lady Dragon thank you!" Kohaku said before hugging her.

"Don't worry about it Kohaku…Sinta, Hinata!" lady dragon called as she hugged the boy back.

"Yes lady Dragon." They asked

"Watch the group while Yumi and Tessa help me with dinner." She ordered.

"Yeah Lady Dragon." They replied before taking there places.

"Kohaku I want you to help them. Yumi, Tessa lets go." She stated.

Yumi and Tessa followed her into the house and were greeted by Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather. Kagome had already explained things so they wee comfortable when they were given dragon names. It took them awhile but soon every one was seated on the dojo floor waiting to eat. Once they all had there plates and drinks Kagome took the first bit and every one began to eat. During the meal Kagome turned to Yumi and asked, "How many joined Naraku?"

"Most of Haku's gang, the rest are out of gangs for good." Yumi answered.

"The ones that are staying away from gangs are the one's that saw Haku get killed." Tessa added.

"I see, how is every one?" she asked

"Every one is fine now tell us the plan." Yumi stated.

"Uh, I'm skipping school tomorrow but we are going to show up after school at the schools old foot ball filed." Kagome explained.

"Will we enter as a group?" Hinata asked

"No;, I will enter alone, Yumi and Tessa will cover me. The rest of you will appear after I show my true from." She explained.

"Wouldn't it be safer fore every one if we enter together?" Tessa replied.

"True, then we will enter together but no one is to attack any one unless I give the word." She growled that part to make sure they understood her.

"What if Naraku attacks?" Angle asked with a hint of fear.

"Look if any one here has a problem with killing them stay here tomorrow. Most of the gangs that will show kill if it comes to it." She answered.

"We will not leave you Lady Dragon." They all replied.

"Fine now get your rest, Yumi, Tessa, Hinata and Sinta help me take the dishes inside while the others get ready for bed." She ordered.

"Where are we going to changer?" Kohaku asked.

"Uh, Yumi, Tessa show Hinata and Sinta where to putt the plates that way I can put up a barrier." She ordered

"I could put up the barrier lady Dragon." Midoriku offered.

"No, you've still recovering all the energy you used healing the others, just rest." Kagome stated.

After everything was washed and everyone changed Kagome went up to her room to change. Everyone in her group was surprised when she came back. After receiving strange looks Kagome let out a small smile and said, "What, if you're all sleeping on the floor then so am I."

"Night Lady Dragon." The whole group yelled.

"Good night." She replied.

Kagome didn't fall asleep until everyone in the room was sleep. The next morning Kagome woke up at five and went inside the house b. by the time her whole family was up she had breakfast ready for everyone. After everyone ate and helped clean up some of the monks and mikos helped her grandfather tend to the shrine wile other helped around the house. Once it was close to leaving Kagome ran up stairs to her room and pulled out her trunk of clothing. Kagome put on her dragon necklace, a black shirt with a sliver dragon and her black matching glove. Once she was ready everyone else was waiting. Kagome turned to her mother and said, "I'll be home soon." "Please be carful dear." Her mother replied.

"I promise. Yumi, Tessa get the others." She ordered as she hugged her mother.

"Make sure every one gets home safe." She added.

"Don't worry, I always. You guys be safe till I get back." Kagome replied.

"We will." She said.

Kagome waked out side and lead the group to there destination. Mean while all the other gangs began to gather around and glared at tone another. After getting impatient Kikiyo took to the center of the circle that all the gangs had made and said, "The bitch ain't showing so let's all leave."

"She probably coward out!" another miko yelled.

"Shut your fucking mouth Kikiyo! Kagome will show!" Ayame was heard yell.

"Make me you wolf." Kikiyo spat back.

"I suggest you leave my alley alone Kikiyo or you will regret it." Kagome was heard say as she made her w ay to the center of the circle in her hanyou from.

"Finally you show, so what's this all about Higurashi? You want to fight us all alone?" Kikiyo mocked.

"I don't have to fight you alone Kikiyo." She hissed back

"And why is that bitch?" Kikiyo asked as she pushed Kagome back with her miko powers.

"Because she has us." A voice was heard say before a huge group of people stood by Kagome and took up half of the circle.

Everyone then turned to Kagome as her from changed. Her hair staid the same and her eyes became a hazel color. Her claws grew longer and a black heart was formed on her for head. Kagome turned to Yumi and said, "Don't move." Before turning back to Kikiyo and saying, "My turn." She said before she threw her so hard that she was thrown to another member of her gang.

"So you finally show your self lady Dragon." A cold voice was heard say.

"You have no right to address her Naraku!" Tessa growled out in pure rage.

"Tessa cool it. Yumi, Hinata, and Suki watch her." Kagome ordered as she moved forward to face Naraku. "How dare you harm my family."

"If they would have just told me where you were I would have left. However I would have never guessed it was you Kagome." He replied as he took hold of her arm and began to rub it gently with is thumb.

As soon as Naraku grabbed her he was thrown away and kicked hard in the chest. As Naraku got up he heard Inuyasha growl out, "Don't you touch my mate again!" as his eyes flashed red.

Inuyasha was then thrown back by one of Kagome's members and was told, "Don't touch her! She has nothing that you have given her to allow you to counter her!" a girl hanyou yelled.

"Tessa!" Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha you don't deserver her, Lady Dragon be may mate and together we can take over Japan and Tokyo." Naraku said as he offered a diamond necklace.

"Not in this life time or any other." She hissed before throwing him back with her miko powers. Kagome turned around and saw that only three gangs remind. Hers, Naraku's and Inuyasha's. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and helped him up while saying, "Sorry."

"Don't' worry about it." As said as she handed her the same necklace.

Kagome accepted the gift and placed it around her neck. Her gang nodded as they moved to surround both Inuyasha and Kagome in a protective circle. Naraku was now enraged, he stood up and yelled, "You will pay for not joining me! You will suffer!" before he and his gang disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"Lady Dragon!" a boy was heard yell as he came over to her.

"Sango! Kohaku Sango is coming with us, she's going to take you home." Kagome stated.

"But what about you?" he asked as he looked at her.

"You will always have may protection. Sango hurry up I don't think we should stay lone." She said

"And where exactly are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"Home, can we have a get together at your house?" Kagome answered.

"Sure what time." Inuyasha replied.

"At seven." She said before kissing him and walking off with her group.

Sango followed the group and told Inuyasha she would meet up with them later. There were a total of four cars that were parked in front of the shrine. The moment Kagome stepped out she didn't feel right. She ran up the stairs and into the house finding nothing but a mess. Kagome growled and began to build up her true power after finding a mote from Naraku. 'Lady Dragon you will be mine or your family will die. Meet me at the schools old forest.' Sango, Yumi and Tessa walked in and saw the blood lust in her eyes. Kagome had lost complete control over both her powers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Changing and leaving.

A/N: I would like to say thanks to all my readers that have been reading my story. I would like to announce that I will be posting a story that I have been working on and hope that you will continue to read my stories. For the record I do not own Inuyasha…just love him! ) Any way on with the story!

Inuyasha and his gang had been getting the living room ready. Sesshomaru and Rin were home but they were upstairs. It was an hour and a half before the meeting and every one was relaxing until there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru was by the stair case. When Inuyasha opened the door he had come to find Sango, Tessa and Yumi being held up and injured.

"What the hell happened?!" Inuyasha asked as he let them in.

"Kagome lost control, Naraku has her family." Sango answered as they sat her down.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha replied.

"Sesshomaru, get me the first aid kit." Miroku yelled.

"There is no need for that." A growl was heard.

"You need it you foolish up." Sesshomaru growled back.

"No we don't, Midoriku get Sango and Tessa healed first." the Inu. Demon ordered.

"No priestess can cure a full demon let alone a hanyou." Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

Sesshomaru was surprised when he saw the miko heal Sango, Tessa and finally the demon that gave the order. After words he walked back to his room and staid there. Inuyasha then turned to Sango and asked, "Where is she?!"

"She went to go meet Naraku at some forest by your school Lord Dragon." Tessa answered.

"Lord Dragon?" Miroku asked.

"He is our leaders mate and since she is not here we are to follow and answer any questions that are asked." Yumi explained.

"But he is known to us as silver King." Yuki said as he stood by Inuyasha.

"Stop it! Yuki get the cars. Yumi, Tessa get our cars too if Naraku wants a fight we'll give him one." Inuyasha ordered

"Yes Lord Dragon..." Kagome's gang all replied

"Silver King!" his gang yelled after words.

Once every one was set and ready they began to leave the house. Inuyasha was surprised when he saw Sesshomaru staring at him from the stair case. Both brothers looked at one another and came to a silent agreement before Inuyasha left. 'Kagome get a hold of your self.' Inuyasha thought as he drove over to their school.

Kagome walked into the forest and was immediately attacked by some of Naraku's demons. Before they had a chance to even touch her they were purified and killed. Her eyes were no longer a beautiful hazel color but a dark blue color surround in a sea a bloody red color. An evil grin appeared on her face that the devil himself would truly fear.

"Naraku you fool you will regret for taking my family." Her cold vice rang throughout the forest.

"Harm me and they will die." She heard his reply.

Just as Kagome was close to reaching the clearing where Naraku she picked up the scent of her mate and the rest of her family. Once she felt they were close enough she entered the clearing and found her family member surrounded by demons. She raised an eye brow before extending her hand and purifying all of them before placing her mother, brother and grandfather in a barrier.

"Show yourself Naraku!" Kagome growled out in anger as she began to tap into her true power.

"Which one of us would you like my pet?" she heard Naraku reply.

"Now!" she yelled as she sent a wave of purifying energy.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yumi, Tessa get my family out of here!" Kagome growled out as she looked around for Naraku.

"Kagome, please calm down." Inuyasha asked as he got closer to her. Once he was by her side he felt a serge of power overwhelm him.

"So it's true, these two are truly mated in this world." Naraku spoke as he speared in a baboon sauté.

"What are you planning Naraku?!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Nothing, we simply want power." Naraku spoke as a double showed up in modern day clothing.

Everyone watched in shock and in confusion as they saw two different Naraku's. While the humans believed it was some one that joined his side the demons and hanyou's knew that they were the same person. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stared at them both before saying, "Every one but Miroku and Sango leave!"

When no one moved Inuyasha added, "That's an order now move!"

Once everyone was gone both Naraku's smiled and the one in the baboon suite took a step toward Kagome while the Naraku In his regular cloth said, "Clever as ever you bitch. But that isn't going to change the fact that we are going to take you with us."

"You're not taking us any where!" Inuyasha growled out as he took a step forward as well.

"Very clever, but your cowardly Naraku. You must go to a time of war where you actually have power to beat us." Kagome spoke coldly

"Shut your mouth! Now let's go!" Naraku yelled as he and the other Naraku walked over to Kagome.

Inuyasha watched as they grew closer to her in an act of distress he pulled Kagome to him and bit down on her and marked her as his mate. She in returned marked him before she was pulled away from him and help by the throat. Sango and Miroku ran over to them but before they could reach Kagome a bright flash blinded them before they passed out. They last thing any of them heard was Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha!" Once the llight dimmed both gangs went back to the clearing to find a deep whole in the ground but no sign of any of there leaders.

Sango slowly opened her eyes as she left some one gently pushing her to wake up. She was shocked when she saw nothing but trees around her. She quickly sat up and came face to face with a very worried Miroku. Once she looked around she caught sight of Inuyasha but no Kagome. Sango turned to Miroku and asked, "Where is she?"

"Shh, Inuyasha hasn't woken up and he will freak if Kagome isn't here." Miroku spoke quietly.

"Where are we?" Sango asked

"We're in feudal Japan by the smells of it." Inuyasha growled out as he began to wake up.

"Inuyasha are you OK?" Miroku asked

"I'm fine, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"She wasn't with us when I woke up." Sango answered.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.

"We are going to find Kagome then we are going to kill Naraku." Inuyasha growled out.

Before any of them could say anything they watched Inuyasha's eyes widen as a grin appear before he took off running. Sango and Miroku followed Inuyasha and found who they thought to be Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome form behind and hugged her before saying, "Thank god you are ok."

However the girl's response was not one h e likes. The girl yelled in fear before fighting to get free but before he could say anything they heard a demon say, "Get your fucking hands off of her!?" while two humans yelled, "Kagome!"

Miroku and Sango stared at them selves. They were dressed as a demon slayer and a monk. Inuyasha turned to yell back but once he saw him self he let go of the girl and stared at all of them. Kagome looked around and was surrounded by doubles and fainted while the Inuyasha in the fire rat cloths said, "Naraku this better not be one of your fucking tricks."

"Like I'd join that bastard." The other Inuyasha said

"What the hell is going on?" Sango asked as she slightly lowered her Hiraikus

"Well you see somehow the Naraku you know get into our dimension and brought us here alone with this double." the Miroku in normal clothes explained.

"Is that so, then prove it." The other Inuyasha growled out

"Yeah, you don't have a wind tunnel like Miroku!" a small fox demon yelled.

"Um…Sango you have a brother named Kohaku." Sango with out eh weapon said.

Before anything else could be aid everyone's attention was turned to Kagome when she began to wake up. Kagome opened her eyes and was glad that the first thing she saw was her Inuyasha in his fire rat fur armor. She slowly turned to face Sango but found two of her, two of Miroku and another Inuyasha, "I must have a fever or something. There can't be two of every one." She moaned.

"Look you can believe it or not but I'm living I have to find my mate." Inuyasha growled out.

"Mate?" the feudal Japan Inuyasha repeated.

"You see the Kagome from our time is mated with our Inuyasha and she is a hanyou/miko." Sango explained as she turned to face the Inuyasha she knew.

"So in your world Inuyasha and I are mates?" Kagome asked

Both Miroku and Sango nodded as Inuyasha dropped her and turned around before saying, "That's one hell of a world because I would never do a stupid thing like that."

"You shouldn't lie to your self." The other Inuyasha said, "You love her and you know it. You've already forgotten about Kikiyo."

"What the hell do you know?!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Every one was surprised when they saw both Inuyasha's go crashing to the floor. Both of them got up using the same cruse words before yelling out in the exact same time, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Now I believe, where is your Kagome?" The Miroku dressed in monk robes asked.

"We don't know Naraku had her." Sango said sadly.

"Ha! I would never let Kagome be captured by Naraku." The other Inuyasha growled.

"What do you care you don't like her." His double shot back.

Mean while a small girl was in a meadow of wild flowers when she came across a girl. She yelled in surprised and in a heart beat her protector was there. He looked at eh girl that was knocked out and thought, 'What is my brothers' wench doing here? And in my lands none the less.'

"Lord Sesshomaru what will you do?" the child asked.

"Quiet Rin." He ordered. 'I should let her die.' He thought as he turned around.

Sesshomaru turned around when he heard the girls' moments. At first it was a small growl but it then changed to a whimper. She slowly got up and opened her eyes and looked around. He was shocked when she saw him and her eyes were filled with hope and relief. As she got up she asked, "How's you get here?"

"Do not speak to me as if I am your equal human." He growled out in anger.

"What the hell is your problem? Sesshomaru and where's Rin?" she asked

"Rin get back, tell me who are you?" Sesshomaru said as he drew his weapon.

"It's me Kagome, wait your not him your this worlds Sesshomaru, where's my Inuyasha." She said it more to her self then to him.

"Answer me girl what is going on?" he growled as he lifted her up by the throat.

"Put me down." She hissed

"How dare you try and order me around you weak human." He growled back

"Weak? I am not weak!" she hissed back as she changed to her hanyou from and got her self free. Once she was a safe distance away from him she said, "If you truly wish to know then let me show you."

"And how will you show me?" he questioned.

"All I need is your hand." She replied.

Sesshomaru stepped over to her and handed her his hand. He closed his eyes and watched everything play out. Before he opened his eyes he felt a sharp pain where his right arm use to be. After it subsisted eh opened his eyes and saw that the hand his arm back. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her say, "We will need your help."

"Answer me this, why did you give me my arm back? I had planned to kill you." Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

"Because you've seen your mistake and I give you a chance to right things." She answered as she held the jewel in her hand.

"What is it you need?" he asked.

I need you to take me back to the Inuyasha you know." She replied.

"Very well the, Jaken look after Rin while I am gone." He said before grabbing hold of Kagome and turning into a small ball of light."

'Please wait for me love.' Kagome thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Back in each others arms

Every one sat in Kaede's hut after explaining everything. Inuyasha sat by Kagome while the other Inuyasha sat in a dark corner of the hut. The two Sango's sat together while the Miroku's sat next to their Sango's. After a long period of silence Kaede turned to the weird dressed Sango and asked, "How is it your Kagome became a miko hanyou?"

"She told me that she was close to dying and that one of her friends which was a Inu demon gave her some blood and power to help her live." Sango answered.

"So what does that mean?" Miroku asked.

"The jewel could have traveled throw time and space and entered her body when they were saying her." Kaede answered.

"But how do we find her?!" Inuyasha snapped as purple strips began to appear on his face.

"Inuyasha calm down, you don't have as sealing weapon so should you lose your temper you will become a full blooded demon." The monk said.

"I don't care! All I want to do is find Kagome!" he yelled as his eyes flashed red.

"That's it, here take this." The other Inuyasha growled as he handed him Tetsusiga.

"What if we're attacked?" Kagome asked.

"Then I'll get it back." He replied.

"I don't need the damn thing." The other Inuyasha growled.

"Just take…damn it all of you say inside." Inuyasha growled as he drew the Tetsusiga.

"Sesshomaru he'll help me!" the other Inuyasha yelled as he ran out

"Inuyasha wait!" both Sango's yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.

Everyone ran out and watched both Inuyasha's stand side by side. One hand his hand on the hilt of Tetsusiga ready to fight while the other was completely relaxed and calm. Suddenly a familiar ball of hilt light appear before Sesshomaru appeared holding a pissed off Kagome by the arm.. Sesshomaru dropped her and said in a very cold voice, "So there is to worthless half breeds that are related to me."

"Cramp it Sesshomaru, why did you come here and why do you have Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out.

"How dare you a lowly half…" Sesshomaru began but was stopped when Kagome slapped him across the face. Both Inuyasha' stared at her wide eyed as she kicked him and punched him while yelling at him, "Shut it already you arrogant bastard! I swear to god if you say another mother fucking insulting comment I am going to paralyze you and kick you in the balls!"

Sango and Miroku of that time stared at her wide eyed while the other Sango and Miroku were glad she was alright. However Sesshomaru got up and took her by the throat and said, "How dare you treat this Sesshomaru a full demon as your equal."

"Tough shit and I warned you." She hissed before touching him on the forehead and enabled him to move. Once she was free she turned around and saw her Inuyasha. Once she was in his arms every one felt a surge of power that was released. Inuyasha got his demon marking but was still in control. Both Sesshomaru and the other Inuyasha could her Inuyasha say, "Good how I missed you love. Are you ok? What the hell is going on?"

I missed you too, my love, my mate." Kagome whispered back before the two shared a very passionate kiss. Once they pulled away Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Are you going to behave?"

"This Sesshomaru will keep calm only to get the answers I wish to have." Has his reply.

"Kagome there's another you and me and even double of Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha growled.

"I know I saw this coming when Naraku touched me." She replied calmly as she walked over to her double. Just as she got ten feet away the other Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and growled out, "Stay back."

"Geez over protective much. But we really don't' have time for this so sit." The hanyou Kagome said.

Once Inuyasha was on the floor Kagome jumped over the other Kagome and pulled her away from the others before putting a barrier around them so that they wouldn't be heard. Once in the barrier Kagome the Kagome dressed in black sat down and signaled for her double to set too. Once she sat down the hanyou Kagome took in a deep breath sand said, "Do you have any idea how much power is locked inside you?"

"What, that can't be I'm only a copy." She replied.

"No your not look your me and I'm you so would you trust me if I told you I could unlock that power." The hanyou Kagome explained.

"Ok but would I be able to control it?" she asked

"Of course it is apart of you you know. Now close your eyes and give me your hand." Hanyou Kagome said

She did as she was told and allowed her double to unlock her power. Just as Kagome felt a hidden power just as she had been told she felt it fade away. She opened her eyes and found the hanyou Kagome staring at her. Before she could ask what went wrong she was asked, "Where's the rest of your soul?"

"Oh, umm…Kikiyo has it. You see I don't know if it's the same with you but the Kikiyo here is dean and I'm her reincarnation but before she died she and Inuyasha were turned on one another. When this witch tried to bring back Kikiyo she took a part of my soul." Kagome explained.

"And where is your Kikiyo now?" Hanyou Kagome asked

"We don't know." She replied.

"OK once I lower this barrier you will get what ever you need to travel. I'm going to kill Kikiyo and then unlock your power." Hanyou Kagome stated.

"No you can't! Inuyasha lover her!" she yelled.

"No, he loves you now just follow my head." Hanyou Kagome ordered as she lowered her barrier.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This is getting to confusing ok…the Sango and Miroku I know you'll be Sora and Riku while My Inuyasha you'll be Kyo and I will be Kinata." The hanyou Kagome said.

"Fine by us." Sango and Miroku said.

"Ok now you all wait here while Kagome and I go on ea small trip." Kinata replied.

"Where are you going love?" Kyo asked.

"We have to go and kill Kikiyo." She answered.

"Ok be safe…WHAT!" both Inuyasha's said at the same time.

"Kagome go and get ready Inuyasha come with me." Kinata ordered Before anything could be said Inuyasha felt himself being carried into the forest while Kagome walked into Kaede's hut. Once they reached the god tree Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha down and walked off. Inuyasha turned to Kinata and eyes her. He couldn't move or say a word. Kinata looked at Inuyasha released him from the spell and said, "Who do you love?"

"Why should I tell you wench?" her growled out in anger

"Fine then we'll do it the hard way." She hissed as he was once again placed under the spell. "I'll show you what will happen to Kagome should she not get her true power before we fight Naraku. If you truly want Kikiyo to live after words then I and Kagome will stay here." She explained as she placed her had on his heart.

By some force Inuyasha was forced to close his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kagome fighting in there final battle. She stood by his side until there was a huge blast. He watched as he was being killed and watched as Kagome, his Kagome, closed her eyes and began to glow. That's when he heard her thought's, 'Live Inuyasha, please live and be happy' before shooting her arrow at Naraku. She poured all of her heart and should and was able to save everyone. Once everything cleared he saw her smile before collapsing and what looked like passing out before he saw nothingness.

With in the darkness he heard a voice say, 'she used up her entire life force to make sure you lived. If you truly love her you will let me kill Kikiyo.' Before he opened his eyes and found himself sitting down in front of Kinata. Inuyasha stared at her in shock before asking, "Does Kagome know?"

"No, I saw everything when I crossed over to this world. Now answer me who do you want to live with you." Kinata answered sadly.

"kagome, Kagome is mine." Inuyasha replied without a second hought.

"Now you know, so will you let us go/" Kinata asked.

"I have only one thing to ask for." Inuyasha said slowly.

"What is it?" Kinata replied

"Please let her die as painlessly as possible." Inuyasha replied

"I promise, I'll leave you two to talk." Kinata said as she got up

Before he had a chance to ask what she was talking about he saw himself in his full blood ed demon from walk out of the shadows. He watched as the two silently told each other that they loved on another without words before his double sat down and looked at him. Inuyasha grew tried of the silence and finally asked, "So I become full demon if mate with Kagome?"

"Only if she reaches her true power. Your lucky you got this Kikiyo. You were saved from the world of pain I was put through with her." he said in a very serious voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked

"In my world Kikiyo and I had been together for two learns. We were in love, at least that's what she made me think. I was our two year anniversary; I was going to ask her going to my mate." Koyo said.

"But what happened, why didn't you?" Inuyasha asked. "I caught her making out and messing around with Naraku in one of the schools closets. I broke it there and staid home for weeks Once I went back to school she came crawling back once Naraku got what her wanted." Kyo explained.

"What whore!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah but I was better off, Kagome healed my broken heart and helped me grow stronger." Kyo said.

"We really did make the right choice." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, now lets get back cuz I want to kiss my mate before she leaves." Kyo growled.

The two got up and walked silently back to the village. When they When they got there they were surprised at what they saw. Sesshomaru was smiling and had his eyes closed while Kinata held her hand on his chest. Kinata felt her mate near so she pulled away and took to his side. Sesshomaru stared at the two before saying, "You have yet to finish your mating."

"But she's marked." Inuyasha said.

"Uh, we haven't really uh…" Kinata trailed off as she tried hide her blush.

"Never mind that, lets just lets just get some rest." Riku said

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sango replied.

"We are going to walk around. We don't know this place so we'll stay on watch." Kinata stated while leaving no room for an argument.

Once everyone was settled and ready for bed Kinata, Kyo and Sesshomaru al stood watch and mainly talked about battle planes. They had no idea what was in store for them tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A power gain but a loved one lost.

Kinata and Kagome up early the nest morning and helped her with the supplies. Before they left Kagome woke up the others and aid her good byes as did Kinata. After words Kagome climbed on Kinata's back and they were off. Kagome grew confused when there first stop was in front of the god tree. As if reading her mind Kinata turned to Kagome and said, "Here is where we will know where to go to."

"How would we know that?" Kagome asked.

"You're going to find her. And before you ask I'm going to show you how." Kinata said as she sat down.

"Ok so what do I do?" Kagome asked

"Ok close your eyes and think about Kikiyo once you find the connection between you and her call for her and just feel where she is." Kinata explained.

Kagome did as she was told and put all her power into finding that link. Once she got a hold of it Kagome traced the link and found that she wasn't really all that far ways. Before she could pull back Kagome felt a mental slap before hearing a voice say, 'I refuse to die.' Kagome opened her eyes in shock and said, "She's not far…she's south of her e about twenty miles."

"Good, but if she attacks I'm fighting back." Kinata warned.

"Fine by me just don't tell Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"I won't now hurry up and get on." Kinata said.

Once they left Kagome was able to tell if she was moving or not. She had no idea how things were going to be but she wished Inuyasha was here. AS soon as they got close to her Kikiyo had tried putting up a barrier which had no effect on either one of them. Kinata and Kagome found Kikiyo in a small opening of the forest. As Kagome got off of Kinata they heard the dead miko's cold voice say, "why did you want to see me? Where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha isn't with us right now but we do have to talk so if you would kindly sit down." Kinata said. "Who are you? Why do you take her appearance?" Kikiyo asked as she drew an arrow and aimed it at Kinata.

"Kikiyo wait! This is Kinata, she is me but form a different dimension." Kagome tried to explain.

"Naraku fooled me once and I will not be fooled again." Kikiyo said as she aimed the arrow at the newly completed shikon jewel.

"So you can see it, now would you let us explain. I don't want to fight." Kinata growled out.

All her answer was Kikiyo releasing of the arrow and Kagome moved out of the way hoping that Kinata would do the same. When she made no move to get out of the way Kagome watched in horror as the arrow grew close to her. Kinata caught the arrow easily and broke it in half. She was in her true from now and had completed control of her miko and demonic power.

"I said I didn't want to fight. Now sit down." She growled as a barrier formed around the three girls.

"This is a waist of time. However I will come after you once I find out more information on you." Kikiyo spoke as she began to walk away

"Go away a head and try but it will be your own damn fault for not being able to move." Kinata said as she sat down on the ground.

And just as she had warned, Kikiyo was shocked and quickly backed away from the barrier once some souls were ripped out of her. Kikiyo locked at the two before sitting down and saying, "You have my attention."

"Kikiyo I'm sorry but we have come to complete Kagome's soul." Kinata said

"So you have come to kill me. Does Inuyasha know this?" Kikiyo replied

"This has nothing to do with him, Kikiyo may you at least let us explain." Kagome stated calmly.

"Then explain your selves." Kikiyo replied.

"Uh, look Kagome is unable to tap into her true power because you will not rest in peace. I am not telling you to just move on but you have to forgive Inuyasha." Kinata said

"I can not rest if Naraku is alive. I know he still is." Kikiyo said

"I know as well he is the one that brought me into this world." Kinata said

"So you are his servant?" Kikiyo asked.

"No, I'm uh…would you let me show you?" Kinata asked

Kikiyo eyed the girl but nodded. Kinata walked over to Kikiyo and did the same thing she had done with Inuyasha. Only Kikiyo saw how it affected everyone and even both dimensions. Kikiyo opened her eyes and stared at Kagome before asking, "How is it you obtained so much power?"

"I don't know…but all I do know is that you have to help us by doing what we ask.

"Kikiyo I'm sorry but we have to defeat Naraku. But I promise you I will find away so that you and Inuyasha can be together again." Kagome said as she held back the tears in her eyes.

"You would do anything for his happiness wouldn't you?" Kikiyo asked

"Yes, all I want is for him to e happy." Kagome answered.

"Then tell him you love him." Kikiyo said.

Before Kagome could reply there was a burst of energy and then a soul was left floating around. Kagome was confused but was knocked down by the sudden force of the rest of her soul entering her body. After that Kagome felt a slight surge of power. Kinata smiled and said, "Now let's get back."

"You're not going any where my pet. At lest not any where with out me." A cold voice was heard from the shadows.

Kinata came up to Kagome and placed her dragon necklace around her. Without Kagome or Naraku's knowledge she slipped the jewel into her pocket before bearing her fans and getting ready for battle. Before Kagome could do any thing Kinata said, "Run and get help. I can hold him off."

"You will try, you will fail and then you will be mine." The voice stated.

"Shut it Naraku! Kagome go!" Kinata yelled.

"But…you better not leave." Kagome hissed as she began to run away.

Once Kagome was far enough Kinata looked around and growled out, "Show your self you coward."

"Oh, but what fun would that be. I would like you to meet a friend. Kanna." Naraku said as he stepped out with a girl dressed in white.

The small demon appeared to be nothing more then a harmless child holding a mirror. Kinata stared at the mirror and the girl and was unable to move or look away. 'What the hell? Inuyasha! Mate!' was her last thoughts before she was consumed by darkness.

Both Inuyasha's stood up and were ready to sprint out of the hut when Kagome walked in. She was peal and exhausted and had so little energy that she hardly had any to talk what's so ever. The last thing she remembered was Sango's horror filled yell before she two was lost in a world of Darkness. Inuyasha caught Kagome as she fell forward in pure exhaustion. He held her in his arms and tried to wake her up in some way. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his double stand up and walk out. Inuyasha left Kagome in Sango's care before running out after him and saying, "Where are you going."

"I'm going to find my mate, she's in danger." Her growled out.

"You won't be able to find her so soon. Wait till we have all the facts." Inuyasha said

"No! I want my mate!" he yelled as he lost control of his demon blood.

Before Inuyasha could toss him Tetsusiga he saw Sesshomaru knock him out in one shift moment. His brother picked up his unconscious double and walked but back to the hut. As he passed by his brother Sesshomaru said, "He would have not been subdued until he found his mate." Before entering the hut and placing him down.

The group waited and sat in Kaede's hut as they all waited to get some answers. Each time Kyo would wake up Sesshomaru would knock him out so that he would not lose control. Kagome didn't wake up until sun down the next day. She slowly opened her eyes as she tried to ignore the ach all around her body. The first eyes she was were of deep pools of golden color. Once she felt safe she wrapped her arms around him and said, "She staid, she made me go! We have to help her!" before breaking down.

"Where is she?" Riku asked

"We were about twenty miles east of the god tree. She had just unlocked my power when Naraku showed up. Only he was dressed like a high school student." Kagome answered

"Inuyasha Naraku has the jewel he has the rest of the jewel." Miroku said

"Who cares we have to get Kinata!" Riku yelled

"That's enough, everyone get your weapons it's time we end this. Naraku will die." Inuyasha growled out in pure anger.

AS every one got ready they had forgotten about Kyo that was knocked out. As they were about to wake him his eyes snapped open which scared the shit out of everyone. He's eyes were pure red ant all he could say or thing was, 'MATE!'

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading my fic. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I would like to say that I have a new fic. coming up and would like to know your opinion on it. Flames are welcomed so feel free to say any thing. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kagome .vs. Kagome?

Kinata slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. She tried to move but soon realized she had no control of her body what so ever. As she tried to break free she heard a voice say, "Ah, my pet up. Look at me." She tried to stop from looking but was shocked at what she saw. Naraku stood there with the same demon as before. Her mirror glowed and she said nothing.

"What is it you wish to say my pet? Speak." He ordered.

"Bastard! What have you done to me!" she yelled in hatred.

"Nothing my pet, now where is the reminder of the jewel." Naraku asked.

"I don't have it." Kinata replied.

"Tell me or I will force it out of you." Naraku growled.

"I will never tell you." Kinata hissed.

"Not even if it will keep my hands off of you?" Naraku asked as he gently stroked her checks.

"Don't touch me." Kinata growled as she tried like hell to move.

"Ah but you can't move, your body will only listen to what I tell it to do. Now where is the jewel?" Naraku explained.

"I don't know." Kinata replied.

"Then you leave me no choice. Kinata…kiss me." He ordered.

Her eyes opened wider in fear and in that moment right where her lips touched him Naraku was thrown back and slammed into the floor. Kagome looked at Naraku in shock and in joy knowing that her mate would not think the worst. Naraku got up with pure hatred in his eyes. He walked over to her and tried to kiss her only to have the same thing happen to him. This time as he got up he said, "You little witch, then we'll go with Naraku's plan. You will kill your won mate to gain the jewel." before walking out.

"Are you sure she's this way?" Sora asked

"Yeah, that bastard trying to get his way with my mate!" Kyo yelled as the air thickened with danger. The angrier he got the more he grew in power.

"Trust him; there is not stronger bond then one between mates." Sesshomaru stated.

"How are we going to break the barrier? Not even red Tetsusiga can break it." Miroku said.

"I believe my brothers double will be able to handle it." Sesshomaru replied.

"We're here." Kyo growled as he attacked the barrier with is nails.

"Nothing happened." Sango stated.

"Inuyasha on the count of there we'll attack together." Kyo replied.

"One….two….THREE!" Kagome yelled as she released an arrow. Everyone watched in shock as it easily gave way and broke at her power. Every one turned to Kagome and eyed her. "What, I did get my true power and I wanted to test it out."

"Then way not test in against your self." A cold voice said.

The group of humans, hanyous and demons turned and saw Kagura and Hakudoshi sitting on the horse he had obtained. Kyo, Sora and Riku had no idea who the boy was but they knew he worked for Naraku. Once Inuyasha saw them he withdrew Tetsusiga and yelled, "Where is Kinata?!"

"Ah, you mean Naraku bitch, she's right here." Hakudoshi answered as he pointed below him.

"Kagome!" Kyo yelled as he ran and tried to join her side only to be thrown back.

"Stay away form me. Kagome give me the jewel.' She growled out as she flexed her claws and stood ready to fight.

"What have you done to my mate?!" Kyo yelled.

"Nothing, she can not control what she is saying or what she does. Kagura wait for her I'm leaving." Hakudoshi ordered

And before any one could stop him he was gone. Kinata slowly moved forward to Kagome. Inuyasha stood ready to fight with out the Tetsusiga. Kagome held on to her bow and watched as Inuyasha stepped forward until he and Kinata were five feet away form one another. Kinata looked around and smiled evilly before punching Inuyasha to the others. Once every one was together and Kagome left unguarded Kinata placed every one in a barrier and said, "Let's see whose better and faster." as she raised her claws.

"Kinata please get control back I know you can." Kagome said.

"Ha, Kagome isn't here at the moment but I am so prepare to die." She said in a cold voice.

"I don't' want to fight but if I have to I will." Kagome said as she drew an arrow.

"Don't make me laugh, I have the speed to I will soon have the jewel." Kinata hissed as she stepped closer.

"Please forgive me." Kagome aid as she let her arrow lose.

Kinata easily dogged the arrow and then attacked Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and created a barrier which threw Kinata back and slammed her into a near by tree. As she got up Kagome lowered her barrier and dropped her bow and quiver of arrows. "Let's see how well you know how to fight." Kagome said as she made fists and took at a defensive stance.

"Ha, this is easier then I thought. Fine but I hope you don't mind if I use my claws." Kinata said as she made fists of her won.

"If you use your claws I'm using my miko power." Kagome hissed back.

"Fine by me, make your move." Kinata growled.

'I can do this, I have to do this because then Kyo will lose his mate and I will never forgive myself.' Kagome thought as she charged at Kinata. Everyone watched in shock and fear as they watched the two fight. As every one watched in surprised at the two fight Kyo slowly made his ways to the end of the barrier, 'Kagome, mate…please hold on.' he thought as he slowly slipped out of the barrier.

"When did you learn how to fight Kagome?" Kinata asked as she blocked her punches, "I thought you were nothing but a coward that staid behind Inuyasha."

"People change and most of the time it's for the best you know." Kagome hissed as she kicked her in the stomach.

"Yes but don't forget some can change for the worst." Kinata growled as she managed to cut Kagome down her arm.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, Sora and Riku yelled all at once.

"I'm fine!" Kagome yelled back as she moved back.

That was when Kagome noticed him; Kyo was standing a few feet behind Kinata and was looking at her. 'What does he think he's doing?' Kagome thought as she made eye contact Kyo looked at her then pointed over to her bow and arrows. Kagome at first had no ideas what he wanted her to do but then h made a sing that gave her the right idea. Kagome looked at Kinata and said, "Fine, if you won't listen then your going to be forced to listen and fight." before she moved to get her bow and arrows.

"Ha, once I kill you I'll kill everyone you love and I will show no mercy." Kinata growled out.

"Not even for your mate?" Kagome asked as she drew her arrow back and let it go.

Kinata turned around and saw her Inuyasha just standing and waiting for the arrow to hit him. 'No, no! Inuyasha! No!' she yelled in her mind as she fought like hell to reach her mate. Suddenly the barrier around the others disappeared and everyone watched as Kinata moved and got in the way of the arrow. However she was too late and she was forced to watch the arrow hit her mate on the chest. 'No!' Kinata yelled in pain as she felt a rush of power over com her.

Both Naraku's watched the fight between the two miko's. Both seemed evenly matched at there fighting skills. Both grinned happily as Kinata managed to hurt Kagome. They watched Kagome aim her arrow at Inuyasha and wondered what they were planning. They watched as Kinata tried to reach her mate but was too late. A flash of light occurred and Kanna dissolved into nothing. Kinata had purified Kanna without even touching her.

"Damn her, we were so close." Naraku spoke evilly.

"Calm down that girl did us a favor. It's one less hanyou we have to worry about." the Naraku in the baboon suite said.

"True, call for Kagura and then we shall lure the rest to there deaths." Naraku stated

"Hakudoshi!"

"Yes Naraku?"

Bring Kagura back; we must start with our next plan." He ordered.

Hakudoshi nodded and left to go get Kagura. Both of them then began to plot neither knowing the mistake they had done.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The night before the fight

Kinata pulled the arrow out of her mate's chest. He was in pain and she could fell t all. Her tears ran down her face as she cried and held him in her arms. As she cried she felt everyone surround her so she placed a barrier to protect her self and her r mate. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at his mate, she was back at his side. A small smile appeared on his face and he said, "Nice to have you back love."

"Inuyasha please don't leave me please!" she cried as s e held him

"I'm sorry love but…I don't' think I can stay." He replied.

The other watched in disbelief and horror as the two lover said their good byes. Kagome was in shock and could not believe what she had now. 'I killed him…it's my fault.' She thought as she fell to the floor. The two lovers heard the friends yell at Kagome as she broke down, Inuyasha turned to his mate and said, "Be strong…you have to kill that bastard."

"You're going to help so shut up." She said weakly. She would not lose her mate she refused to let him die. Kinata could smell the scent of death coming form his body and she refused him to leave her. 'You're not leaving me!' she thought as she began to use all of her miko and demon energy to heal his chest wound. Everyone including Kagome watched as a bright blue light came from within the barrier. The power and energy made them all stand still.

"What is going on?" Sora asked.

"I think…she's saving him." Miroku answered

"No being has the power to do so." Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

"Then you've never been in love. If you are truly in love and never want to leave your lovers side you will find a way. I know I would." Riku explained.

Kyo closed his eyes as he felt a strange amount of power enter him. He could feel him mate and her fear of losing him. AS he light dimmed down he opened his eyes and found his mate exhausted and in her human from. She smiled at him and said, "I love you." before passing out.

Everyone watched as the light faded away and were shocked when the barrier flicked before they saw a healed Inuyasha holding a passed out human from of Kinata. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stared at the two in amazement. As the silence grew to much for anyone Riku stepped forward and said, "Glad your fine, how long is she going to be out for?"

"Ky…Kyo? He's alive!" Kagome yelled happily as she once again began to cry into Inuyasha chest, only this cry was one of relief.

"Yeah, she should wake up in an hour or so." Kyo answered

"How did that hanyou do it?" Sesshomaru asked

"I really don't know. Let's just get some rest cuz we're going to need it once Kagome is up." Kyo said

The group soon moved to a different spot and settled for the night. Sesshomaru had gone and said he would return before day break. While Sango and Sora began to pull out some ingredients for dinner Miroku and Riku along with Kagome placed up a barrier. Inuyasha gathered some fire wood while his double held his mate.

"Wake up love…you have to wake up." He heard Kyo whisper to his mate.

"Miroku!" both Sango's called as they saw the two talking too much.

"Yes my dear Sango." They both replied.

"Great you had to corrupt him." Sora hissed

"I would never do such a thing . We are after all the same." Miroku replied.

"Oh shove it monk. The foods ready." Sango yelled.

Everyone but Kyo and Kinata sat to eat. Sango sat by Miroku while Sora and Riku sat together. Inuyasha and Kagome both sat close to one another and began to eat quietly. After dinner Sora fell asleep in Riku's arms, Sango and Miroku were talking and Kagome was getting her sleeping bag out. 'Just tell her, Kikiyo is gone and you might not make it out alive.' Inuyasha thought form the tree he sat in.

"Just tell her already." He heard Kyo whisper.

"Fuck off…I'll tell her when I want to." Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, she'll just be so happy when you tell her when your covered in blood.' Kyo growled back.

"Umm...mate…mate…" they heard Kinata whimper in her sleep.

"Uh, fine but don't you fucking ease drop." Inuyasha warned as he jumped down and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome was about to climb into her sleeping bag when she felt Inuyasha approaching her. She was till amazed at how in tune she was with is aura. 'I'll scare him just like he's always scaring me.' She thought as she focused on him. Just as he reached her and before he could say a word she said, "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"OH, um…I was just wondering if we could talk." Inuyasha said as he got ever the shock of being caught.

"Oh, yeah where do you want to go?" I could farther the range of the barrier if you want." She answered.

'Your truly are amazing.' Inuyasha thought. "Oh, well we could talk up in that tree if you don't mind." He replied as he pointer over to a tall tree that had no one around it. 'I know she'll love the view.'

"I don't' mind but I think I'll need some help getting up three. After al I'm not a hanyou." Kagome teased. Without another word Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped high into the air. Kagome closed her eyes at the sudden moment but was not afraid. She knew that Inuyasha would never let her fall. She knew he would die even if he didn't say it. After she felt herself lean against someone she opened her eyes and was breathless. The view was amazing and wonderful sight that would heal any broken soul. She turned to him and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you for showing me."

"I'd knew you'd love it." He replied as he pulled her closer into his arms.

'I have to ay it…I have to tell him.' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Inuyasha asked who was now confused by her sadden tone.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't fine another way to become stronger with out getting my soul back." Kagome explained as tears ran down her face. "I know how much you loved her I'm so sorry." She said as she cried into his chest.

Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her and began to comfort her. He had no idea how heard it was for her to, too watch her double kill the one person she thought he loved. Once her got her to calm down he lifted her face so that he could stare into her eyes. Before either one of them could say anything Inuyasha found her lips and gently kissed her. Inuyasha pulled back smiled at her and said, "Kagome…I love you not Kikiyo." before capturing her lips in a more passionate kiss.

'Did I just here right? Did he just say he loves me? He loves me! Oh god!' she thought as the shock wore off. Once she could focus again she returned the kiss with the same amount of passion that she had for him. After pulling apart for much needed air Kagome looked up at her, yes her, Inuyasha and smile. He stared at her with such loving eyes that she just had to kiss him again. 'Know I can tell him' she thought. "Inuyasha I love you too. God how I love you." before she kissed him.

Just as before, the only time they pulled apart was for much needed air. Kagome rested her head against his chest while he rested his chin on top of her head. Kagome was happy and never thought that this day would come. Soon she fell fast asleep in the one person she truly loved arms. Everyone was woken up by loud noise that caused every one to wake up. As Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down form the true they saw Kinata lower the barrier only to be pulled by Koga.

"What the hell did you do to my woman dog shit!" Koga yelled in pure fury as he held Kinata still.

"Let go of my mate now!" Kyo growled as he allowed himself to transform.

"Koga let go of me!" Kinata was heard.

"No, this dog shit isn't finishing up the ritual. You're coming with me." Koga said as he got ready to leave.

"I said let go of my mate!" Kyo yelled.

Within a blink of an eye Kyo had Kinata in his arms and Koga by the throat. His grip was strong caught enough to draw blood but was not enough to kill him. Kyo looked around and noticed that every one was up so he threw Koga against a tree and growled out, "Keep your fucking hands off of her!" before turning to his mate and checked to see if she was unharmed.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that. Where the hell is Ayame?" Kinata asked.

"We should have told you both earlier. You see the Koga in our time wants Kagome not Ayame." Miroku explained.

"So he and Inuyasha are always fighting for Kagome." Sango added.

"Finally some one beats the shit out of that wimpy wolf." Inuyasha said with amusement.

"Koga are you alright?" Kagome asked as she got closer so that she now stood next to Kinata.

Koga opened his eyes and saw two of every one. He slowly got up and looked around hoping it was just from the hit he took. After a while of shaking his head he finally looked at the human Kagome and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Know is not the time to be explaining." A cold voice was heard as Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest and into the clearing.

"And why the hell not?" Koga growled.

"Stupid wolf, Naraku has made his move." Sesshomaru growled out in annoyance.

Everyone turned around and saw a large amount of demons coming their way. Inuyasha withdrew his sword while his double changed from. Sango handed Sora a sword while Miroku handed Riku some scared sutras. Koga got ready for battle while Sesshomaru withdrew the Tokijin. 'We have to kill Naraku.' Inuyasha thought as they went into battle.

**A/N: It's getting close to the end and I hope all of you have enjoyed my Fic. Like I said before I do not own Inuyasha and group no matter how much I wished I did. ) And please review!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The final battle part 1

Inuyasha had just finished doing the wind scar once more when another wave of demons appeared. Sesshomaru fought with the Tokijin and was surprisingly careful with the humans around him. Kagome stood strong ands shot her arrows in to the sky killing more demons then his wind scar. Kyo and Kinata fought side by side moving as one. Everyone had been fighting together and working to win when all eyes were turned to both Sango's as they yelled, "Kohaku!"

Sango and Sora ran over to their brother. While Sango stood a safe distance away Sora didn't, she ran hoping he wasn't hurt. 'Why is he on his side? Kohaku what is wrong with you?' she thought as she notice his blank face. Riku noticed that something was terribly wrong and yelled out, "Sango don't!" before pushing her out of the way. Miroku felt the blade sink into his flesh as he pushed his Sango out of the way. Sango watched in pain as Miroku got hurt.

"Kirara!" Sango called her demon cat.

"Sango I'm going with you." Sora said as she saw her follow her.

"Sango no!" both Miroku's yelled.

Sango reached out and pulled Sora on Kirara as they followed their brother. They could hear Miroku and Riku yell at them but hey couldn't care. Both of them had do save their brother. Sora tried to come up with some explanation but couldn't. She turned to Sango and asked, "What is wrong with him? Why did he attack me?"

"Kohaku is under Naraku's control in this world. Naraku made him kill our family and friends before they tried to kill me. That's when I met Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They helped me and kept me from dying." Sango answered as she tried to hide all the pain form her voice.

"But…how is he being controlled?" Sora asked

"Naraku is using one of the shikon jewel shards. But once he removes it he will die." Sango answered as she let a few tears slid down her face.

"That bastard!" Sora yelled in rage. "How dare he do this we will kill him and then we will get Kohaku back."

"I agree…Kirara hurry up!" Sango ordered.

Kirara fastened her speed and was able to catch up to her former brother. Sango jumped off of Kirara and tackled Kohaku to the floor. Just as he was about to attack Sora got him from behind and held his arms down while Sango held her brother and whispered, "Please stop, stop this Kohaku. Your good and I know it." As tears fell down her eyes.

"Kohaku listen to her…she is right." Sora added.

"Naraku is watching sister…please just act as if you've killed me." Kohaku whispered as he tried to break free of both girls hold.

"Kohaku threw the girl that held him from behind and backed away. Kohaku raised his weapon and aimed it at the girl he had thrown back knowing she would do better in there act. Sango watched in horror and in disbelief as Sora garbed the sword and stabbed him so that he flew back. 'Kohaku...Kohaku!' Sango thought, "Sora no!" she yelled as she fell to her knees and cried.

"Oh no…Sango Kohaku...I'm so sorry." Sora cried as she pulled back her sword and held the boys body.

As Sango got us she saw Naraku's insects fly over to her brother's body for the jewel shard. 'No! They are not touching him!' she thought as she picked up Hiraikus and threw it. Sango killed off each insect that came. When she finally realized there was no end she turned and yelled, "Sora get his body, we are not living him here! Kirara!"

As Sora picked up the undead boy Kirara came to her and offered them her back once they were on she took to Sango's side and waited for Sango to jump on. There was only one problem, the demons kept coming and refused to let them go. 'Shit how are we going to get out of here?' Sora thought as she looked around. Sora slowly looked around and spotted Kohaku's weapon. 'That's it…I have to get it.' She thought. Sora leaned into Kirara and whispered, "Stay with Sango I'm going to get my weapon."

As soon as Sango got a chance she turned back and saw that Kohaku was the only one on Kirara was Kohaku. 'Shit where did she go?!' she thought. Sango turned around and found claws coming at her and knew she didn't' have time to react. "Kirara move!" Sango yelled

"Inuyasha! Sango and Sora haven't come back yet!" Miroku yelled as he closed his wind tunnel.

"Kinata behind you!" Riku yelled as he threw the sutras.

"Damn it! There's no end to them!" Kyo yelled in anger as he killed off another demon.

"I'm going to go look for them." Kinata said as she blocked an attack.

"No! Riku and I are going." Miroku ordered

"But the fun is about to being." A cold voice said as the demons that once attacked them drew back.

"Naraku you bastard!" Kagome yelled.

Every one grew closer to protect one another. Miroku and Riku tried to leave to find their lovers. But before they could get any father they were thrown back by some demons. Kinata looked them over and made sure they were alright before saying, "Where are they?!"

"Oh, they'll be joining you Sora enough but for now you can hand the jewel over." Naraku ordered as he removed the baboon suite.

"No! I'll never hand it over to you. Kinata take it." Kagome said as she handed the jewel to her double.

"You changed your name? My pet I liked your name." Naraku said as he stood still.

"Don't you dare speak to my mate." Kyo growled

"She'll soon by mine now, hand over the jewel" He growled back.

"That will not hold you for lone." Naraku hissed as he tried to break it only to be blown back.

"It doesn't need to be up for long." Kinata hissed.

"But then now will our friends get in?" Naraku asked.

"They are not evil like you." Kagome threw back. 'Hurry up Sango.' She thought.

Sango closed her eyes and waited to be killed but when the blow never came she opened her eyes and saw that the demon was dead. Sango turned around and saw Sora using Kohaku's weapon as if she had been doing it all her life. Sango then turned to Kirara and saw Kohaku laying down and slowly opening his eyes. Sango was brought back to reality when she heard Sora yell, "Sango! Get on Kirara now! I can jump on so hurry up!"

"You better not get killed!" Sango yelled back.

Just hurry the fuck up!" Sora yelled as she threw the weapon once more.

"Kirara let's get Sora." Sango ordered as she sat behind Kohaku and got ready to pull Sora on.

As Kirara flew up more demons attacked. Sango quickly pulled Sora on and held her until she got the balance. After words Sora handed Kohaku back his weapon and let out along sigh. Sango on the other hand was confused, Kohaku had been stabbed in the chest but he was still alive. 'How was that possible? Kohaku is supposed to be dead.' Sango thought as she stared at her brother. Finally after a long pause she asked, "How?" in a low whisper.

"I used the jewel." Kohaku answered.

"That and I pressed the necklace Kagome gave me against the sword. Even if she's not with us, the power in the necklace will protect us all." Sora explained

"Oh, well let's go they are going to need our help." Sango said

"Sister…I'm sorry." Kohaku whispered.

"It's ok Kohaku, your safe now." Sango said as she hugged him.

Sango, Sora, Kohaku and Kirara all arrived when Naraku had just broken the barrier. In truth Kinata had sensed then and lowered the barrier. Before Naraku or his double could attack Sango threw Hiraikus while Sora and Kohaku got off of Kirara. Miroku and Riku were as relax as they could be once they saw that neither of them were hurt. Naraku then looked at the small group before them and said, "What a pathetic group. No matter…Kagura! Hakudoshi! Bring me both Kagome's."

"Yes Naraku." They stated before attacking.

"You will not touch them!" every one yelled.

"Naraku once we kill them, I am going to kill you!" Kinata growled.

"Go ahead and try but soon you will be mine and mine alone my pet." The Naraku that longed for Kagome growled back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The final battle part 2

Kinata fought with her claws and miko powers along side her mate. They were currently fighting against Hakudoshi. Every one had paired up while Sesshomaru went after Naraku. Kagome was then heard yell you in pain as a demon had managed to slash her back. Kinata, Kyo and Inuyasha were instantly around her. While Kinata healed her the two Inuyasha's protected them.

"Are you alright?" Kinata asked as she pulled back.

"Yeah, sorry I made you guys worry." Kagome apologized.

"Would you two hurry the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled out as they dogged Kagura's Dance of Blade.

"Come on, they need us." Kinata said as she helped her up.

"You need to worry about your selves." Hakudoshi was heard as he landed in front of them.

"I don't have to worry about a weak link that can't fight." Kinata hissed as she stood ready to fight.

"Kinata…I just ran out of arrows." Kagome whispered.

"Uh…just image an arrow that is made from your miko energy and shoot." Kinata whispered back, "Hakudoshi you will die!" she growled out.

As Kagome tried to focus Kinata began the fight. Kinata was at a disadvantage because he was using the stupid hell horse while she fought alone. At some point Hakudoshi had managed to draw blood which in turn, caused both Inuyasha's to turn. They saw one Kagome focusing while the other fought. Kinata had a cut on her face that Hakudoshi had made. She then in turn smiled evilly and traced her fingers so that her nails were covered in blood. "Big mistake." She growled as a wipe of her own blood was formed.

Sesshomaru was surprised by her attack but said nothing. Kagome slowly got up and finally was able to from the arrows. Kinata threw her wipe and got hold of Hakudoshi, while Kagome aimed. Hakudoshi began to throw himself at Kinata. Kinata used her hold on him and slammed him into a tree. As Hakudoshi slowly got up Kagome let go of her arrow which hi him right on the chest. Hakudoshi was quickly covered in a bright pink color before he completely dissolved just as Kanna did.

"Good shot." Kinata said as she turned around.

"Thanks, now how about we help our friends." Kagome replied as she made three arrows at once and fried them into the demon filled sky.

"Good…I'm going to go help the guys." Kinata said.

"Be careful." Kagome said.

"Yes mother." Kinata replied.

If had been hours since the fight had begun and most of the group was tried. Sango had suffered a broken am and Miroku had taken in some poison. The only one's left fighting were Sora, Riku, Kagome, Kinata, Inuyasha , Kyo and Sesshomaru. Most of the demons had fled in fear and so they now joined Sesshomaru in the fight against both Naraku's. Kinata had just finished blocking an attack when the scent of her mate blood filled her nose. Kinata turned to see her mate being thrown to the floor as his blood poured out of him like a running river. Kagome yelled in horror as the same thing happened to her Inuyasha. That was when they were fully enraged. 'I will not lose him…not to this bastard!' Kinata thought.

"Inuyasha don't get up…no!" Kagome yelled as a barrier was formed around her friends and her love.

"Ha…now hand over the jewel and we will end their suffering." Naraku growled.

"You will be mine Kagome and I shall e the leader of your gang." The other Naraku added.

While Kagome ran to see if they were alright Sesshomaru rushed to Kinata and helped her up. Sesshomaru saw the look in her eyes…it was the same look his brother got when he lost it. Sesshomaru slowly backed away as he felt a huge amount of power. Kinata opened her eyes to reveal her true from. "I'm done playing games…it's time you die." In such a cold vice that it sent shivers down Sesshomaru's back. **(A/N: And that's saying something ))**

"What do you mean playing games? You're just a hanyou." Naraku spat.

"Ha! You've harmed my mate, my friends and now you will pay…no one has ever felt my true power and now you will feel my fury." she spoke as she walked forward.

Everyone was in shock at her purest from. Kinata's hair grew and her ears were no longer that like a hanyou's but those of a pure demon. The black heart on her forehead was now in a yin-yang form. As she grew closer to both Naraku's they back away but before they could leave a barrier was up and kept them form leaving.

"Now, now…the fun is only about to began." She hissed as she made a bow and arrow appear.

"Kagura kill her!" Naraku ordered.

"Dance of dragon!" Kagura yelled

Kagome saw the attack heading straight for Kinata and shot her arrow to block it. Once it was blocked Kinata was given the opportunity to kill Kagura. Once she was dead Kagome stood up and ran to Kinata's side. 'Something tells me she can't do it alone.' He thought as she reached her side. Kinata stared at Kagome before turning her attention back to the demons in front of her. She let out an evil grin before saying, "Two against two…you two will pay for what you've done."

"We will banish you both in to the pits of hell!" Kagome added as she drew her arrow.

"Is that what you really think? Ha…I will get the jewel and soon I will rule both worlds." Naraku said as he got ready to fight.

"Don't you mea we?" his asked

"No…I mean I shall rule alone!" Naraku yelled before killing off is double. Once he did that he turned back to both girls that were challenging him. "Now it shall be a very fair fight." He growled before making the first move of the battle.

Kagome stood her ground and fired arrows while Kinata combined her claws and miko energy to fight. Kagome felt weak and was definitely exhausted but she refused to give up. Kinata however was still very much able to fight. 'Damn it! I know I'm strong and Kinata proves how strong I'm meant to be. I will not lose Inuyasha to Naraku!' Kagome thought as she tapped into a new found power.

'Finally…it took her long enough.' Kinata thought as she sliced one of his tentacles off before joining Kagome's side. Once Kagome had complete control she turned to Kinata and nodded. Kinata smirked and said, "You better be ready for the hell of pain you are about to get."

"Ha…you will be the ones in pain. The pain alone will be enough to kill you both twice." Naraku growled.

"If Inuyasha will live that the pain will be nothing." Kagome stated calmly.

"That's what you think…ready Kagome?" Kinata asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied

"Whatever your planning it will not work, you will be killed and I will have the jewel." Naraku said as he attacked them.

Kagome moved out of the way last minute while Kinata staid and took his attack. When the dust cleared every one watched in horror as Kinata had one of Naraku's tentacle going straight through her stomach as she was held in the air by Naraku. Sango tried to help but was kept back by the barrier. Naraku looked around and saw no sign of the girls double so the faced her and said, "Give me the jewel."

"Ha…I would rather die." Kinata hissed.

"Then you will be the first one to wench." Naraku growled as he tightened his grip around her throat.

"Let her go!" Kaogme yelled as she let five arrows that were aimed at his skull go.

"Ha! They will bit you Naraku said as he used Kanna's mirror.

Kinata got free from his hold and broke the mirror, once she and Kagome were in place she allowed the arrows to hi Naraku. But any of them could hit him Narkau took hold of Kagome and pulled her with the attack. "If I'm dying than Inuyasha will lose the one thing he cares for." Narkau growled.

"Wind Scar!" Kinata yelled.

"At least he will be safe." Kagome hissed as she began to purify him.

'I'm sorry Kagome but it's my instincts to protect family.' Kinata said as she dropped the sword and ran ahead of the attack. Both Inuyasha's opened their eyes and quickly jumped up at what they saw. Kinata had pushed Kaogme away form Naraku and the final blow and took her place to die. Neither of them could move as they watched the attack engulf Naraku and Kinata. Kagome landed on the floor by the barrier where Inuyasha was. 'Why …she had shown me…why!' Kagome's mind scrammed as she began to cry.

Once the wind scar hit them there was a ballast of light and a cry of pain. After the dust cleared the barrier were lowered but on body moved. The only smock that hadn't cleared was there where Narkau once stood. Before anyone could stop him, Kyo ran into the smoke in search of his mate. Sora fell to her knees and yelled out, "You bitch! You weren't supposed to change anything! You were suppose to stay!" as she began to cry.

"What does she mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was the one that was meant to die…but now…she's gone and it's all my fault!" Kaogme cried as she fell in to her lovers' arms.

"Do not moron her for she died an honorable death. Sesshomaru said as eh got up

"Sora…Riku…we are truly sorry." Miroku said as he held on to a crying Sango.

Kyo ran into the smoke in his true from, he refused to believe his mate was dead. She wasn't she just couldn't be dead. 'Kagome…mate…mate!' his mind ragged. Kyo stopped and caught her scent. She was badly bleeding but alive. As he moved closer he saw a bright light and followed it. Finally there on the floor was his mate…she held the newly completed jewel and cried. She was in her human form.

'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.' Kaogme thought as she held the jewel. 'Inuyasha…mate I'm sorry but I had to help.' She added. Kaogme instantly tensed when she felt arms touch her and atomically attacked. She knew she was burning the person but they refused to let go. That was when she head it…his voice, her lovers voice. He was there and was holding her. She quickly stopped and cried harder at his words.

"Shh…love I'm right here. I will not let you leave me so don't you dare give up."

"Inu…yasha…I'm so sorry love." She cried.

"Shh…it's ok…come on we are going home." He said as he carried her.

AS the smoke lifted they were amazed at what they saw. Kyo held a badly bleeding Kinata in her human form with the jewel. Kaogme quickly ran over to her and began to use the last of her miko energy to keep her form dying. AS Kaogme did that Sesshomaru walked away while Inuyasha came up to him.

"I want you to wish on the jewel." Inuyasha said

"What about Kohaku?" Sango asked sadly

"Kinata's going to heal him once she is better. For now let's just get the fuck out of here." Sora stated.

"Yeah, this place is too depressing." Riku stated.

Everyone soon left and made camp near a hot spring. No one bothered to ask where Sesshomaru was. Once the fight was over he left and did not come back. Everyone one was worried once Kinata was complexly heal but wouldn't weak up. 'You have to weak up love. You have to.' Kyo thought as he held her in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Together forever

**A/N: Hey this is last chapter before the eligoue. Sorry guys but I just got to lazy at the end so please for give me if I screw up the ending. Like I said before flames are welcomed and I hope you continue to read my stories. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha I just love him!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It had been five days since the death of Naraku and Kinata had yet to wake up. By this time Kyo was a mess. He staid in the hut he had build fro them and refused to eat, sleep or do anything but to stay by her side. No one had tried to remove the jewel from her. It was mid day when Kagome and Inuyasha walked in and found Kyo in the same place he had been for the past three days.

"How is she?" Kagome asked.

"The same as before…what do you want?" he answered coldly.

"Look you need some fresh air and some food. Go and eat and well look after her." Inuyasha growled

"No, if that's all you're here to say then get out." Kyo growled.

"Kyo please…you must eat something." Kagome added gently.

"No! I will not leave my mate!' he yelled as a burst of energy was released to warn them.

"Fine…let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome out.

"Inuyasha…why hasn't she woken up?" Kagome asked sadly

"It took all of her demon and miko energy to keep her alive. I wouldn't be surprised if she wakes up the day after tomorrow." Inuyasha said as they walked into Kaede's hut.

"Mommy!" Shippo cried as he threw himself into her arms once she was in the hut.

"How is she?" Sora asked.

"The same as before…Kyo still won't eat." Kaogme answered.

"Miroku, Riku, Sango, Sora and Kohaku…you guys have to help me take him out of there and make him eat." Inuyasha growled.

"But how?" Sora asked.

"Miroku will knock him out with one of his sutras than we'll carry him, dump him in a sealed hut and won't let him out till he eats." Inuyasha explained.

"For once that sounds like a good plan."

"But a stupid one none the less." A cold voice was heard form out side the hut before a small girl ran in to the hut and greeted everyone.

Sesshomaru walked in with his servant Jaken. Inuyasha stared at his brother and relaxed some how knowing that he was not there to fight. However that didn't' stop him from saying, "And why the hell not?"

"Because it could very well kill the stupid wench." Sesshomaru growled.

"Kagome-chan! How is our friend?" Rin asked.

"She's not up yet…how have you been Rin?" Kagome replied

"Rin has been fine."

"How?" Sora asked.

"They are mated and should he leave her she will think that her mate has abandon her and give up." Sesshomaru explained.

With that said the whole group staid quiet. After a short while Rin and Kohaku went with Jaken to go and pick flowers for Kinata. Mean while Kyo rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Please love, wake up….I'm lost without you."

Kinata was in a room filled with darkness. She had no idea where she as or if she was even alive. She wondered through the darkness hoping to find a way out soon. Just as she left herself losing hope she when she heard a faint whisper. 'I'm lost without you.' Kagome quickly pulled all of strength she had and ran in the direction of the sound. It was her mate, her love rand she would not leave him.

Kyo was slowly drafting off to sleep when he felt a pulse come from his lovers' body. He quickly looked at her and saw her eyes slowly opening. Kinata slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by light. Once her e were adjusted she turned to her right at the sound of her lovers voice saying, "Finally our up." She let out a smile before trying to move and talk. Before she could sit up or talk Kyo placed a hand gently on her shoulder and the other over her lips to keep her form moving. "You just woke up love. Rest." He ordered.

"I…know…" she whispered.

"Then rest...I'll be right here when you wake up." He stated.

Kinata let out a small smile before going back to sleep. Mean while the others were having lunch when Kagome got up and reached for her arrows. Sango grabbed Hiraikus, Miroku and his stuff while both brothers unsheathed their swords. Close to the hut Kyo had built for him and Kinata was a huge demon looking for the jewel. It was a Cyclops with blue skin and two horns.

"The jewel! Give me the jewel!" it roared.

"Stay away!" Kagome yelled as she released her arrow. Before Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could attack the demon was purified and everything was well. Both brothers stared at Kagome as she walked away.

Later that after noon Rin and Kohaku returned and the hut and asked to be taken to the hut where Kinata was resting. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got closer to the hut they slowed down until they completely stopped walking. Both Kohaku and Rin turned to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

"OH, Kyo is changing Kinata's bandages. Let's come back in the morning." Inuyasha said as she pulled them away.

"O.K then these can before Kagome. "Rin said happily.

"How long has she been up?" Inuyasha whispered at this brother.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru answered just as softly.

**(Minutes before…lemon warning.) **

Kyo had stood up to stretch when he heard his mate move around. Before he knew it she was standing up and covered with the bed sheets. He quickly turned around and said, "Sorry…I didn't see anything I promise."

"Inuyasha we're mates…I don't mind." He heard her say.

"But you're still weak." He stated.

'I'm not that weak." She replied in a husky voice as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Kagome no." He said firmly as he turned around to face her.

Once they were face to face Kinata slammed her lips against his along with her body. Kyo wrapped him arms around her small frame and did nothing to stop her. Eventually he slowly laid her back down and said over her. After pulling apart for air he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"If I wait any longer I am going to explode." She growled.

"Sesshomaru and my double are coming. He said as he began to kiss down her jaw line while removing her shirt.

"So, they should be able to smell us." She breather out as she unzipped his pants.

"If that's what you want love." He growled as he began to remove her pants.

"Yes." Kaogme growled as he turned into her hanyou form.

Once they had finished undressing each other Inuyasha began to kiss her as his hand roamed her body. Kagome did the same as she encouraged him to keep going. Inuyasha slowly made his way down her body with a trail of kisses to her core. Kagome held in her moans and growls so that they wouldn't be found out. Inuyasha felt like his whole body was on fire. He has to have he, taste her…she was his and his alone.

Inuyasha pulled him self away from her legs and hovered over her as he slowly entered her. Kagome felt his member enter her core and began to adjust to him as he slowly pushed in. Once he was relaxed and comfortable, Inuyasha began to go faster but stopped once he reached her barrier. He looked down into her eyes and said, "Sorry love but it will hurt a little." before breaking her barrier. A signal tear slipped from her eye but once she was readjusted the pleasure increased. As they reached their climaxes Kagome bit down on his left shoulder while he bit down on her right shoulder to forever mark them as mates.

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome woke up before sun raise to go and wash up. They had to go home soon other wise they would not have a good life ahead of them. Once they came back they were greeted by the entire group including Sesshomaru. Once they ate breakfast they sat down in Kaede's hut and began to talk about the jewel.

"I think you should guard the jewel Kinata." Kagome said.

"But what about Inuyasha's wish?" Miroku asked as he held Sango in his arms.

"I gave my wish to Kyo." Inuyasha replied.

'Ok so then here…make your wish." Kinata said as she handed him the jewel.

"Uh I can't. Kyo said

"Why not?" Sora asked

"There's a shad missing." He answered.

"Where's Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

"He's out with Rin." Sango answered

"Sesshomaru could you go get Kohaku and Rin?" Kinata asked.

"This Sesshomaru will not go to retrieve some petty human child."

"Kohaku has a jewel shard therefore Rin IS in danger." Sora stated.

Without another word Sesshomaru left the hut to bring Rin and Kohaku back. One they were back Kinata explained to Kohaku what she was going to do and what he should to make things easier. After the jewel was completed Kinata handed it to Kyo and waited.

"Well…there really isn't much choice. I wish the Miroku, Sango, myself and the Kaogme I know would be in our own dimension with out having missed anything."

Soon the hut was filled in a bright blue and pinkish light. Everyone found them selves in a very bright place with fog every where. Before any one could say anything they heard a voice say, "Thank you."

Every one turned around and came face to face with the priestess Midoriku. Inuyasha and Kyo bot stood infrotn of his mate and growled out, "Who the thel are ou?"

"I am Midoriku…the priestesshwos's ou you have freed."

"We are glad you are now able to rest in peace." Miroku said.

"yes…please enjoy your after life." Sango added

"I shall return you to a time where Inuyasha nd kagome knocked the Nraku you know out in a purer sated out whle the cops arrieed."Midorku explained.

"Of course…than you." Kagoe said.

With the same flash of light as before they all appeared to the exact event they wer told of. Once Naraku was arrested kagome ran back to her house and found both gangs and her family safe. Kagom elet out a grin and said, 'Tesssa, Yumi! Come here."

"Lady Dragon." They said.

"Kagome!" her mother yelled with joy.

"Hey moms…get everyone in the dojo seated, including the silver cloud gang. I'm going to wait for the others." She ordered

"Yes lady dragon." They said before doing as they were told. Mean while Kaogme hugged her mother, brother and grandfather while saying, Please tell me you're alright."

"We're fine dear." Her mother stated.

"Yeah sis…where's Inuyasha?" Sota added

"You truly are a gifted leader my child." Her grandfather said.

"Thanks but I still have some things to fix so I'll come back inside once we're done. Oh and Inuyasha and I are married by demons terms." Kagome said before running out and meeting up with Sango, Miroku and an angry Inuyasha.

"Why the hell didn't you wait for us?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry love but I had to make sure mama, Sota, and gramps were alright." She said in a sweet voice

"Do you think any one knows what really happened?" Miroku asked

"Shh…let's just go to the back dojo. Everyone is waiting." Kagome answered.

"What re they waiting for?" Sango asked.

"You have a dojo?" Inuyasha asked.

'Let's just go." Kaogme hissed.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all followed Kagome to the back of the house and were all surprised at what they saw. Sitting together in a big group was both the Dragons and silver cloud gang. As soon as the four of them walked in the room went completely silent. Once every one's attention was on Kaogme and Inuyasha Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "This is no longer the gathering of the Dragon gang or the gathering of the silver cloud gang." before turning to Inuyasha.

"This is the gathering of a new, gang that shall forever be known as." Inuyasha said as he turned to face his mate.

"This is the gathering of the silver dragon gang." Both Inuyasha and Kagome said before room bursted up into cheers.

"The higher ups will be Tessa, Yumi, Sinta and Hinata." Kaogme yelled.

"As well as Miroku, Sango, Yuki and Yukia!" Inuyasha added.

"What now lady dragon?" Kohaku asked.

"Now…you come and set up your new room at home Kohaku." Sango said.

"Hey lady dragon when d we have to go back?" Sinta asked as he kept close to Eri.

"In two days. We still have school you know." Kagome answered.

"Do we have too?" Those who found someone in Tokyo wined.

"Yes…but for now let's party!" Kagome yelled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Eligoue

Soon the whole group graduated at the top of their class. Kagome became a great doctor while Inuyasha went into the field of law. They were bother well know and most of their co-workers were from there gang. Eventually everyone had went there own way and some even left he country for adventure, but no matter where they were they knew who to call when every the were in danger.

Kagome was sitting in her dome office when her black cell phone went off. She picked it up and said, "Mrs. Takahashi speaking…ok what is his condition now…ok I'll be there as soon as I can." She spoke as she began to gather all her papers.

Just as Kaogme was about to walked out as Inuyasha walked in and said, "I have to go…I'll see you in two days love."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she walked out.

"The trail has been moved to Edo…I'm sorry love but I have to go." He answered

"Ok don't forget to call Rin and tell her about the tests." Kagome said before kissing Inuyasha and leaving.

"Bye love…be careful." He growled.

"I will but right now I have to go." She growled back playfully before kissing him with all the love she held for him one last time before she would have to leave. Sensing that he wanted to take it father Kaogme pulled away and added, "Hurry up…Amy is counting on you."

"I know…I just hope the drunken idiot gets sent to jail."

Kagome got in her car and drove off. She was happy and proud of her self but most of all she was thankful. She had a wonderful husband/mate, and she would soon have a wonderful child. 'I just hope Inuyasha doesn't get mad at me for hiding the scent. It will be one hell of a surprise.' Kagome thought as she rushed in to the ER.

The end.

**Authors note: Sorry if the ending wasn't what you expected but what can I say I got writers block. Flames are welcomed but I would rather hear your opinion so please review. If you have any suggestions please let me now! **


End file.
